


夏令营，机场与不告而别

by CarrotCesca



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 35,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrotCesca/pseuds/CarrotCesca
Summary: Sometimes Oikawa feels that all things he encountered are interconnected in their own mystical way. Like how he met with Ushijima in a summer camp unexpectedly, and how everything progressed from there.有的时候，及川徹感到自己遇上的所有事情都在冥冥之中有某种神秘的联系，比如他是如何在一个夏令营里意外地遇见牛岛若利，以及之后的一系列发展。
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, more relationships TBA - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Act I - i.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢和我一起开脑洞的朋友们。

i.

有的时候，及川徹会怀念周末在宫城的儿童排球班教小孩子打球的日子。宫城那个班的小朋友很聒噪，每次见到他都会一涌而上，跟他的外甥阿猛有样学样，没大没小地喊他名字。“徹，教我发球！”“徹，看我给阿猛的托球多帅气！”“徹，看我们练的新快攻！”及川一开始还会装出一副恼怒的样子去纠正他们，要他们称呼他为及川老师才肯进行一对一指导。然而小孩子们或许是发现了他并非真的介意敬称，于是也不改，久而久之他也懒得纠正了。相比之下，东京的小朋友懂礼貌而疏离，会乖乖地叫他及川老师并且鞠躬，训练时间一到便井然有序地离场，很少留下来缠着他。他的工作更轻松，但少了很多乐趣。他猜想自己其实有些享受那种乱糟糟的，令人烦躁的，“被需要”的感觉，这让他想到在青叶城西的三年。

他马上将要抛在身后的三年。

还有不到一周，他就要离开这片土地了。他会想念宫城吗？及川徹突然想到这个问题。如果答案为“是”的话，他现在却一个人来了东京，为日本排球协会举办的儿童精英夏令营打工，而不是抓紧最后的闲暇时光同家人朋友们呆在一起，悠闲地过完他十九岁的夏天。及川的母亲没有阻拦他，只是埋怨了句说阿徹果然是个不懂休息的人。而及川徹明白，比起不懂休息，他更不懂的是放弃机会，所以当他在夏令营的宣传册里看到了Jose Blanco这个名字——尽管Blanco只在夏令营第五天来，作为客座教练指导三小时——他便二话不说递交了申请，完全不顾自己早已定好了下一天离开日本的机票这个事实。

现在是两个主题训练之间的一小时休息时间，学生们或者去了食堂吃点心，或者在体能老师的指导下做拉伸。及川坐在排球场一旁，用运动水壶喝了点水。他倒也不觉得累，只是有些百无聊赖，脑子里这才会想些有的没的。正在此时，身旁响起了一个微弱的声音。

“及…及川老师。”

及川偏头一看，是班上一个有些内向的高个女孩。

“啊，瑞树酱。”他驾轻就熟地换上一副亲切的微笑面庞。“有什么问题吗？”

“我最近在练习托球，可是一直练不好……”瑞树撕扯着自己的下衣摆，越说声音越小。“及川老师可不可以…教我…”

“我们去球场。”及川徹拍了拍女孩的背。

-

“瑞树酱，在抛球之前，试着把手臂前伸，头再稍稍抬高一些。这样能保证球在你的视野内，抛出的时候会更好控制力道。”

及川示范了数次让女孩扣得很舒服的精准抛球，现在轮到女孩来做二传而他做扣球手。从他在之前训练里的观察来看，这个女孩的确有做二传的潜质，她的问题在于自信心，所以每当接到传球时都畏畏缩缩的，不敢用力托出去。在及川的指导下瑞树的球抛得稍稍高了一些，可还是在到达他的位置之前落了下去。

“有进步。”及川笑道。“瑞树酱，在接到传球的时候要试着估测我的跑动路径哦，提前想清楚下一步该怎么做，你在抛球的时候才能找到方向感。”他的语气轻柔而耐心，女孩听了连忙点头。“我们再试一次。”

这一次，女孩抛来的球正中他的指腹。及川又与她练习了几次不同跑动路径下的抛球——每一次都送到了合适的位置。整个过程花了不到二十分钟。及川一边笑着称赞她，一边觉得心里某个许久未曾触及的点在隐隐作痛。是的，这里是儿童精英夏令营，每一个经过遴选得以参加的孩子都有惊人的天赋。瑞树的进步速度是理所当然。“天才。”及川的脑中闪现了这个让他最讨厌的词，和某些与这个词相关的最讨厌的人，最讨厌的回忆。

“我们暂时先练到这里吧。瑞树酱看起来也有些累了，去食堂找点水果吃怎么样？”

“好、好的！”女孩看起来又感激又兴奋。“谢谢及川老师。”她深深鞠了一躬，转头往食堂的方向跑去。

及川立刻收起微笑，脸色沉了下来。他呼出一口气，感叹自己幸好没在学生面前失态。转过头，才发现自己负责的这块场地旁边不知何时多了个人。

那人面容和蔼，身材健壮，看着有四十多岁。见及川回过头看他便笑着鼓起了掌。

“Bravo! 你刚才的指导非常到位啊，年轻人。你以后一定会是一个好教练的。”

及川挑起了眉。他确定自己没有见过这个人，但不知怎的觉得这张脸有些面熟。“谢了，我不感兴趣。”他摆了摆手。“这种工作做一周已经够麻烦了，要我一年四季都把时间花在给小鬼解释怎么托球这种事情上我才不干。”

“哈哈哈，这么想也可以理解。毕竟你还年轻，尝试一下打职排也是个不错的选择，你刚才托给那孩子的几个球都是职业水准。”中年人笑道。

何止是“尝试”，何止是“选择”，及川徹在心里轻蔑地想。陌生人当然不明白他愿意为排球付出何等努力，这是他通往未来唯一的一条路。这是他现在站在这里的原因。

“那是当然，要不然他们也不会接受我的申请了。我可是亲自来东京参加了面试呢。倒是你，大叔。”及川打量着眼前的中年人，他穿着朴素的运动服，身上挂着工作证，工作证的正面翻到了里面。“你是谁？你又在这里干什么。”

“噢，忘了自我介绍。”中年人挠了挠头发。“我叫空井崇，受日本排协邀请，在这里做训练指导。”

比起宣传单上某几个如雷贯耳的大名，“空井崇”的确显得很陌生，但及川总觉得——无论是这张脸，还是这个名字，都有一种让人抓狂的似曾相识感。他一定在哪里见过，而且见过不止一次，但是他想不起来。

见及川陷入沉思，空井崇笑着打圆场：“没听过吗？没听过很正常，我不介意的。我早就移民美国啦，工作重心也一直不在日本。”

“移民？”空井注意到面前的年轻人眼神亮了起来，似乎是听到了让他感兴趣的词。“空井先生当初为什么离开日本呢？”

“啊，那是十多年前的事情了。那时候我在V2打职排，被严重的伤病困扰，又发生了一点家庭变故，于是我就启程去美国寻找新的机会。”

“你去美国之后还有继续打球吗？”及川迫切地问。

“我退役了。”

“噢，听到这个我很抱歉。”

“没事，我并没有离开排球。”空井崇道。他发现及川看起来有些局促不安，又继续说：“我一边在业余球队做指导，一边攻读运动机能学的博士学位，研究方向就是更科学更有效率的训练方法和伤病应对方式。我想通过自己的努力做一点微小的贡献，让年青一代的运动员不至于步我的后尘，被伤病毁掉职业生涯。”

及川点了点头，不禁觉得有些佩服。尽管空井的情况和他大不相同，但空井的经历还是让他有些共鸣，忍不住让他想起自己也马上就要孤零零地飞到地球另一端。他知道自己去意已决，知道自己把未来赌在了潘帕斯高原的某个小城里，但要说他没有一丝担忧和疑虑，那也并不现实。这时及川的脑海中突然闪过他的至交岩泉此前说过的一句话。于是一个问题脱口而出：“那空井先生现在过得幸福吗？”然后又意识到问陌生人这么深刻的问题似乎有些过界，于是他加了一句：“空井先生不愿意回答也没有关系，我只是……”

“幸福？可以这么说吧。我现在算是混出了点名堂。”空井笑着打断及川，看上去并不介意。“我当上了UCI的终身教授，在当地排球队做职业教练，也组建了新的家庭。虽然新生活开始的契机不算美好，但我也是尽自己所能基本问心无愧。只是……”

“只是什么？”

“只是觉得有些对不起我还留在日本的儿子。距离太远，加上我和他母亲关系很僵，所以隔好几年才能见上一面。他和你差不多年纪，我走的时候他还很小，现在也快成年啦。实不相瞒，我这次也是为了能回来看看他，才答应了日本排协的邀请。”空井崇的语气变得有些惆怅。

“原来如此。”及川徹知道自己至少在家庭方面很幸运，比起可怜的他不知道名字的小空井，他几乎是在父母和姐姐的溺爱里长大。父母婚姻幸福，观念开明，没有缺席他成长中的每一步，也没有阻碍他做任何重要决定，包括他如今想要远走高飞的决定。他安慰空井道：“人生是这样啦，不可能十全十美，很多时候，做选择就意味着要留下遗憾。如果空井先生当初选择留下，或许你儿子能多见你几面，但你一定不会有今天的成就，可能还会过得很不开心。空井先生在当初决定去美国的时候也会权衡利弊的吧。”

“啊，我并没有后悔过。”空井点头，不得不说，他很喜欢及川的这一番话。“我也在努力弥补曾经的遗憾，只是因为缺席了他人生中的太多重要的成长里程碑，所以时常觉得自己没法在任何地方帮上他的忙，作为父亲我很愧疚啊。”

“只要有心，总能找到机会的嘛，空井先生。你儿子的事情也是一样，要是担心因为长期不见面而变得疏远，想要增进和他的感情。那下次见面的时候就多问问他最近的情况，帮他解决一点青春期的烦恼啦，”及川慢悠悠地说着，他感到自己蓬松的头发被外面来的一阵风吹散了一点，转头一看，身后的体育馆大门正被推开，小孩子们鱼贯而入，休息时间看来快要结束了。

“唔，有道理。很高兴认识你——”空井站起身，友好地伸出了手。

“及川徹。”栗色头发的年轻人与空井握手。他思忖片刻，还是吐露道：“我来这个夏令营的初衷是想再和Jose Blanco教练见一面，因为我也在考虑去海外发展的事情。”不仅仅是考虑，但他何必对刚认识的人说那么多呢。“你刚刚的话让我很受益，谢谢。”

“啊，原来是冲着Jose来的，我们Irvine Polar Bears前段时间才和他的球队打过一场练习赛，这家伙……果然在日本很受欢迎啊。”空井崇听起来和Blanco相当熟识，他看到及川转身要走，突然又加上一句：“对了，我也得对你说声谢谢，及川君。”

及川回过头，略带疑问地看着空井，中年人的表情变得有些严肃。

“其实我今天神经非常紧张，因为我很快就要在这里见到我儿子了——他刚和一支V1球队签约，明天开始，他训练完之后会随队来这里参加活动。”

V1联赛的几个球队从明天开始的确会来这个夏令营参加名为“Field Day”的项目。这项活动每天持续两小时，大概也就是作为“特殊指导”来同小朋友互动，陪小朋友玩球，向小朋友介绍自己身为职业球员的经验之类，想到这及川翻了个白眼，他知道大牌是不会来这里浪费时间的，被打发过来的一般都是预备队队员，水平恐怕还不如他这个为了心仪的教练而自降身份的普通老师，可他还得装出一副“这个人很厉害”的样子向自己负责的那一组小朋友介绍那些人并与他们合作，真是让人讨厌。及川不记得有姓空井的选手，他估计教练的儿子水平不高，于是也没有多问。只听到中年教练继续道：“我已经三年没有见他了，平时联络得也不勤快，我不知道他现在怎么看我的，甚至担心他会不会埋怨我抛弃了他。和你聊过之后，我感觉放松多了，心里也更有底了些。听你谈起Jose，正好他前段时间来美国的时候我们还经常一起喝酒呢！我发现你们还真是有点像，他也很会激励和宽慰别人。及川君，真的考虑一下以后当教练哦，我觉得你很有前途。”

“哈！那就借你吉言咯。”及川愉快地说。被夸赞像自己的英雄让及川心花怒放，只觉得空井崇真会说话，又想到既然空井和Blanco关系不错，那和他混熟了以后说不定对自己有用，于是他主动提出：“空井先生要是还担心，可以让我明天同你儿子聊几句。有的时候小孩在家长面前很难打开心结，反而会更愿意听同龄陌生人的劝告。”况且这的确是及川所擅长的，他知道怎么用言语去激励，蛊惑，或刺痛别人。

“我也正好这么想。我一会儿去和负责计划Field Day活动的人员说一下，让他们明天把我儿子和你分一个组，到时候可要拜托你在他面前美言我几句啊。”

“没问题。”及川摆出了一个ok的手势。

空井又和他说起自己在美国时和Jose一起喝酒的经历，两人聊得哈哈大笑，直到代表训练开始的哨声响了起来才挥手作别，道别前及川还向空井讨要了联系方式——空井崇爽快地答应了他。

及川现在感觉很好。大概做好事都会让人心情变好。他想。他自认不是个多善良的人，不过这种互惠互利的好事又何乐而不为呢。他知道Blanco这次赴日行程很紧，又因为他不来仙台，入畑教练的朋友也说没有办法帮他安排专门见面时间。或许空井崇能帮他牵上这条线。他很快将赴CA San Juan试训，他希望能在此之前再见一次Blanco，向Blanco展现自己的决意和计划，让他留下更深的印象。无论球场内外，及川徹总是考虑得很远。

唉，及川先生真是个自私的人啊。偶尔主动帮助别人也带着某个不可告人的终极目的。他在心里故作夸张地哀叹道。

另一方面，他又的确感觉与空井教练一见如故，很有共鸣。毕竟他平时根本不会随便和陌生人谈心聊起个人抱负。即使不去想背后那些复杂的指向性，偶尔有这么一次轻松愉快的聊天体验，本身就很令人舒爽。

尽管如此，及川恼人的第六感还是不合时宜地浮现起来，隐隐约约地提醒着他刚才似乎忽略了什么，他感觉自己像顶尖二传手对面的拦网球员一般，察觉了某些微妙的变化，却不能确定球在下一秒将被传到哪里。而命运，或是其他什么不可知的上层力量——作为那个二传手，已经在及川徹反应过来之前决定好了下一步和下下一步。冥冥之中，四维空间里的某几个模糊的点将某些人，某些事联结到了一起，但那到底是什么，及川徹尚不能辨明，毕竟他既不能通灵，也不会预测未来，而且在工作的时候突然发呆思考这种奇怪的问题也并不能让他为他的感觉找到答案。他甩了甩头，想着：说不定这是好事将要发生的征兆呢。

-

及川徹在第二天就明白了，这的确是有事将要发生的征兆，但那不是好事。

可以归类为“不是好事”的事情有很多。比如走路不小心踩到狗粪。比如喜欢的明星突然宣布结婚隐退。比如进了宫城县决赛却输给白鸟泽。

比如发现自己带的小组在Field Day分到的职业队特殊指导不是别人，不是水平比及川更烂的某个路人甲预备队员，而是牛岛若利。

高大的黑发青年站在及川对面，和以前一样，自从及川出现在他的视野里便目不转睛地盯着他，盯得他浑身发毛。他们俩之间只隔了一个人的距离——

“怎么，若利，你认识及川君吗？”空井崇不明就里地问。

“是的，爸爸，我认识他。”牛岛回答，眼神仍然没有移开。

——是的，空井崇提起的那个让他担心的儿子，不是别人，正是牛岛若利。空井崇离婚以后出国，那么儿子当然会用母亲的姓氏，他怎么就没想到呢？不仅没想到，还主动要求空井崇把牛若和自己分到一组……天哪，及川感到昨天的自己蠢透了，他讨厌死了这种感觉。他的内心在咆哮，可他还得保持镇定，他可不想因为情绪失控对着牛若做出难看的表情，毁了自己这张漂亮的脸。他得保持完美，尤其是在牛若面前。

“小牛若。”及川冷笑道。“真是不巧。”

“及川。”牛岛眨了眨眼。“我也没料到会在这里见到你。”

“及川先生想去哪儿就去哪儿，和你没有任何关系吧。”及川没好气的说。他又随即话锋一转：“还是说，你又想重复那句老掉牙的土话？觉得我应该走某条‘最正确的路’？”

“等等。”空井崇似乎是察觉到了气氛的突然剑拔弩张，他伸出手做了一个暂停的手势。“这是怎么回事？我有点困惑。”

“爸爸，他就是我之前在电话里和你提过的那个二传。”牛岛解释道。在对父亲说话时，他的眼神变得异常柔和。“青叶城西的那一个。”

牛岛在空井崇面前提起及川的次数一定足够多，多到空井一听他的解释便立刻转变成一副恍然大悟的表情——这让及川恼怒地朝着牛岛“哼”了一声。他知道牛岛一定每一次都用“青叶城西的二传”来称呼他，从来没有正面说过他的全名，这才导致及川和空井有昨天那样一场可笑的乌龙对话。小牛若是不是摆明了看不起他才故意不说？然而及川又在心底明白，如果牛岛真的看不起他，一开始就不会在空井面前聊起他来。但他需要一个能向牛岛生气的理由，而这是个很好的理由。

“若利，既然及川君是这么出色的二传，当时你就该告诉我他的名字嘛。”好吧，至少这样想的不止自己一个人。怪不得昨天和空井聊天感觉一拍即合。及川有些不情愿地意识到。

“我只是觉得没有必要。你应该不会听过他的名字。”牛岛认真地回答。

“你是想说，及川徹又不出名，不像小牛若一样上过体育杂志是不是？”及川尖刻地说。

“我是在解释我当时为什么没有向爸爸提起你的名字。我很高兴他现在认识了你，也知道了你是很出色的二传。”牛岛看着他。

“好啦，我不打扰你们。”空井崇看了看牛岛，又看了看及川，有些尴尬地笑道。“我要赶紧去别的组监督他们训练了。若利，活动结束之后来2馆A场地见。及川君，多谢啦。”他说完便一溜小跑离开了体育馆，留下及川和牛岛两个人依旧互相瞪着对方。

“我们该去工作了。”牛岛往球场的方向指了指，及川负责的这一组小朋友正一脸好奇地看着他俩。

及川的眼神松弛下来，他叹了口气，转身拍起手招呼起了小朋友们。

-

“这位是施怀登阿德勒和U21国青队的牛岛选手。因为今天是Field Day的第一天，所以在训练开始之前会有一个简短的问答时间，大家如果有想要问牛岛选手的问题，要抓住机会哦。”及川稍稍屈膝，对着一群围着牛岛席地而坐的小朋友亲切地说。明明是很正常的范式流程，及川却觉得喉咙里蹦出的字词荒唐扭曲到不像是来自他自己的声音。让他来向小朋友们介绍牛岛就像让他被迫承认自己低人一等一般令他冒火，而且因为被小朋友们热切地注视着，他还必须得保持微笑，不能对牛岛撒气，真是恶心。

“我现在不在U21。”牛岛平静地纠正道。“前段时间教练招我进了对意大利友谊赛的正式名单，我现在随国家队一起训练。”

及川徹在他的完美微笑之下咬紧了牙。很好，又是一句气人的实话——小牛若最擅长说的话。

“哇！能进国家队好厉害！”小朋友们一脸崇拜地望着牛岛，纷纷发出赞叹的声音。“那牛岛选手一定很强咯。”

“嗯。”牛岛郑重地点头。“及川也很强。”

“诶。及川老师也和你一样厉害吗？”一个小女孩兴奋地问。

“我和他不打同一个位置，不过我们的球技在同一水平。”

“那及川老师为什么不在国家队呢。”来自另一个有些好事的小男孩。

牛岛沉默地皱起了眉，似乎也觉得这个问题难以理解。他望向及川，想要寻求一个答案。栗发青年回了牛岛一个他看不懂的眼神，完全没有要解释的意思。“时间快到啦，最后一个问题。”及川催促道。

“牛岛选手，我有看过你的比赛。你能给我们演示一下左手扣球吗！”

“当然。”牛岛想了想，又加上一句。“我需要一个能帮我托球的人。”他又往及川的方向看去。

及川装作没有看到他的目光，起身走到坐在后排的一个女孩旁边。“瑞树酱，你愿意帮牛岛选手托球吗？”女孩看着有些紧张，但是在及川鼓励的语气下还是应了下来。“我相信你会做得很好，记得把球托高一点就行啦。”他拍了拍女孩的肩，补充道。

“牛岛选手，这可是我们队里的天才二传哦，和你的属性非常搭配。”及川有些挑衅地说。“好好给大家展示一下你左手大炮的威力吧。”

小朋友们纷纷鼓起掌来，及川却只是似笑非笑地看着牛岛。

你还是想要我给你托球吗，小牛若？想得美。

-

Field Day是及川在排球夏令营里负责的最后一项活动，也是他带的小朋友们最喜欢的活动。出乎及川意料的是，尽管牛岛不善言辞，但小朋友们和他相处得相当不错，训练结束后还有不少缠着他要签名。正好让及川落得清闲，提前回了更衣室收拾。等他挎上包准备走的时候，体育馆里已经变得安静了，只有一个高大的身影还伫立在更衣室门口。

“小牛若，有什么事吗？”

啊，是了，一点都不意外，小牛若当然会在门口等着，然后他会说——

“及川，你怎么在儿童夏令营当老师？”

“要我给你重复多少遍？我在哪里我想干嘛关你屁事啊。”或许是熟悉的执拗感刺痛了他的自尊，及川徹的语气异常暴躁。

“我觉得大材小用。你的水平应该去打职排，如果你去打职排，你也能进国家队大名单。”

“呵，小牛若。”及川哂笑着摇头。“你是不是觉得，排球世界只有进白鸟泽-打V1联赛-进日本国家队这一条路？”

牛岛只是看着他，似乎听不懂他在说什么。

“还有啊。”及川继续道。“你爸爸有没有教过你，随便评判他人的生活是非常失礼的行为？噢，不好意思，我差点忘了，你没……”及川徹突然停了下来。“算了，忘了我刚刚说的话吧。”

他意识到自己似乎在气急败坏时说了不该说的东西，惊惧地看了一眼牛岛的脸。牛岛露出了一个非常柔软的表情，他微微皱眉，似乎在思索着什么。及川认为他的表情并不能被解读为难过或者受伤，但他从未见过这样的牛岛，这说明及川的话真的对他造成了影响。

噢不，及川感觉糟透了。

及川以前时常向青城的队友们抱怨，说小牛若讨厌死了，总是不停地激怒他，而他却从来没办法回敬，因为小牛若就像一堵砖墙一般无论他说什么都纹丝不动没有一点裂痕。他的确很想看到牛岛被刺激到的表情，但唯独不是以这种方式。及川徹或许有着自私恶毒虚荣的一面，但他有教养，不是个低劣的人。而且，天哪，他更不想因此而对牛岛产生负罪感。

“我爸爸以前还在家的时候说过。”他听到牛岛缓缓地说。“说我不太擅长和人交流。不过没有关系，他买了排球给我，我可以和排球交流。”

“唔…嗯。”及川一时语塞，不知该如何回应牛岛。

“后来我进步很大，每次和爸爸打电话，爸爸都夸我说我越来越擅长说让他觉得好听的话。”牛岛继续道。“我们的谈话内容里没有出现过他教我不要随便评判他人的生活这个问题。我并非想要评判你的个人选择，只是在陈述一个事实：你有进国家队的实力。”

若是平时，及川一定会恶狠狠地再驳斥几句，但现在他只觉得松了一口气。“行吧，这次及川先生就暂且接受你的解释。对了，你爸挺关心你的，他叫你训练结束之后去2馆找他，你不过去吗？”

“嗯。”牛岛点头。“及川，明天见。”

及川没有理他，径直走出了体育馆。

-

“啊，真是美味，好久没有吃到本土的寿司啦。加州的日料店虽然勉强算正宗，但还是总感觉少了点什么。”空井崇瘫坐在寿司店的沙发上，感叹道。“若利，多谢你带我来这家餐馆。”

“我有在yelp上对比过附近的几家餐馆，这家的确是顾客评分最高的。”

“若利能这么认真对待我们的会面，爸爸很欣慰。”虽然空井知道，若利对待什么事情都很认真。他又问道：“今天的活动怎么样？和及川君相处还愉快吗？”

“嗯。有点诧异你在之前已经和他见过面了。”

“巧合而已。当时我也不知道他就是你经常提起的那个不肯加入白鸟泽的二传。”空井想起了栗发青年聊起未来时那副机敏而倔强的样子。“现在回想起来倒是不觉得惊讶。能让若利这么在意的人，自身必然也气质不凡。话说回来，若利，你为什么这么在意他？”

牛岛思索片刻，郑重地说：“我想和及川一起打排球。”

空井崇的瞳孔若有所悟地睁大了些。排球之于牛岛若利的意义，或许他的白鸟泽队友不明白，鹫匠锻治不明白，甚至若利的母亲都不甚明白。但空井崇，作为把排球介绍给小若利的启发者，一定是最明白的那个人。他懂得排球与若利之间特殊的，甚至有些排他的联结。而当他发现若利认真地将另一个人囊括进这条联结里，他意识到事情已经发展到了相当严重的地步。

尽管他不清楚若利是否已领会到了这一点，还是说这依然是根植于他潜意识里的一种尚未辨明的懵懂情愫。

“爸爸，你的手机响了好几声了。”牛岛提醒道。“如果是Angie打来的电话，那你还是及时接比较好。”

“没事。Angie只是发短信过来问我有没有和你成功见上面。”空井一边回复着妻子的短信一边说。“说有几个学生想问我在排球队的时间表，发现找不到我就想要找她商量，真是的，连休假都不得安宁。”

“你的排球队最近怎么样？”

“挺好的。噢，说起这个。”空井崇突然像是想起什么似的，停顿了一下，然后若无其事地说：“我们队的自由人前几天出柜了，说六月时最高法对捍卫婚姻法案和8号禁令的判决激励了他。若利啊，你怎么看他的决定？”他抬起头，仔细地观察着牛岛的反应。

“我觉得这很好。这代表了社会的进步。”牛岛一脸认真地回答，完全没有心事被说中的紧张感。而空井崇却觉得有些哭笑不得。

“是啊，所以我知道以后就召集全队专门开了次会，重申了包容性少数和反歧视的准则，并且告诉他们，如果在性向方面有担忧和困惑，随时可以来找我谈心，我会全力提供情感支持。”这样应该会更明显些？

空井崇说完就停了下来，等着牛岛主动对他说些什么，但一分钟过去了，牛岛只是一脸茫然地看着他。

“老天，一个美国人何必用这么迂回的方式和儿子沟通呢？这真是太可笑了。”空井不受控制地用英文低声自嘲道。而后他双手“啪”地拍上身前的餐桌，直视着牛岛问：“若利，你是不是喜欢及川君？”

牛岛被父亲拍桌的声音震得上身轻轻抖了一下，但是他随即说：“是的。”

诧异于牛岛回答这个问题的速度，空井崇补充：“我是说浪漫意味上的喜欢，想要和及川君谈恋爱那种——你懂谈恋爱是什么意思吗？”

“是的，我懂。以及，”牛岛思忖了大约两秒。“是的，我想是这样。”

“这样不就简单多了嘛。”空井笑道，终于如释重负地放松下来。几年不见，若利还是一如既往地信任他，这让他感觉很好。“什么时候开始的？”

“从初中开始我就想和及川一起打排球。我对他没有选择白鸟泽而感到困惑，这种困惑持续了很久，我尝试过从排球里寻找原因，但找不到一个能说服自己的解答。最近和天童狮音他们聊起这个话题，他们说我喜欢及川，我感觉那是个很好的解释。”

“那你有付诸行动吗？”空井回忆起及川看到若利时那副不太友善的表情，猜想即使若利有付诸行动，估计也没能收到很好的效果。

“我有试着去找他说话，告诉他我想和他一起打球。但他好像总是很生气。”

知子莫若父。空井崇明白，以若利执着的秉性和有限的沟通技巧，这样的结果完全在意料之中，甚至可以说，若利要是告诉他，自己真有过一段成功的恋爱，才会让他感到意外。

“想要增进和你儿子的感情，就帮他解决一点青春期的烦恼啦。”中年教练的脑海里突然浮现出这句话，他忍不住咧开嘴笑出声来。及川君，这可是你给的建议啊。

“若利，你有试过换一种方式吗？换一种更直接的方式？”


	2. Act I - ii.

ii.

已经是凌晨一点。

及川徹蜷缩在酒店的白色棉被里，双手抱着膝盖，盯着面前的电脑屏幕发呆。

屏幕里正播放着前几天日本对意大利的友谊赛，镜头落在身着22号的一抹赭红上，只见那个高大英俊的身影矫健地跃起——

“刚刚的左手重炮来自备受期待的新人牛岛若利，这是他首次在成年队的比赛中正式亮相！”解说兴奋的声音让及川耳膜鼓胀，烦躁不安。过几个小时他还得去上早班，他也不知道自己为什么无法入眠，非得从床上爬起来打开电脑搜索这场比赛，而后目不转睛地看到现在。

他明明已经很累了。倒不是说身体上承受不住，而是情感上疲劳不堪。或许是受了太多惊吓的原因，始作俑者当然还是那个可恶的小牛若。

屏幕里的观众席响起一阵欢呼声，镜头再一次给到牛岛的脸上，他的眉眼舒展开来，露出一个近似微笑的表情。

“来自牛岛选手的大力跳发直接得分，这正是他的拿手绝活！”

又是大力跳发。这个球的旋转路径比他在高中时代的发球还要刁钻呢。及川自言自语道。他有好一段时间没看牛岛的比赛了。

上高中时，及川徹有熬夜看比赛研究对手的习惯，牛岛若利的比赛他自己都数不清看过多少场。他很了解排球场上的牛岛。白鸟泽队长发球的习惯，扣球的路线和接球的时机对于他来说是滚瓜烂熟印在脑海里闭着眼都能倒背如流的基本知识。

但他对生活中的牛岛一无所知。一直以来，在及川心里，牛岛都是一个非常平面化的形象，他是一块需要搬开的挡路巨石，一座需要翻越的陡峭山坡，一张既严肃又滑稽的木版肖像画。

一个阻碍。

只是一个阻碍。

似乎只要克服这个阻碍，他就能得到他想要的美好结局——尽管小岩说过，他并不能得到美好结局，因为当结局变成了新的开始，及川又会想要更美好的东西，而原先的成就在他的眼里会瞬间失去光泽。及川明白这一点，而他尚且不知这对于他来说是祝福还是诅咒。

他同时意识到，当他现在看着屏幕里身着22号的日本国家队新人牛岛若利，他已不能简单地将他压缩成一张滑稽画贴纸，或是仅将他当做那块硌在及川心里的挡路石。

与空井崇的巧遇，让及川莫名被强塞了很多自己并不想要的多余信息。并无可避免地自动将那些信息和牛岛若利联系在一起。这对他造成了某种不可逆的影响，当他的视线追随着牛岛漂亮地接下意大利主将的扣球，他发现自己忍不住开始思考。

思考作为一个“人”的小牛若是什么样的？

他也有家庭，他也有恐怕不怎么快乐的过去，他甚至还能有微妙的情绪变化——这一点及川依然觉得难以置信，但那是他今天亲眼所见。

这不是一个好的开始，及川徹气恼地想。他一点也不想了解作为人的牛岛，只把小牛若当成一个刻板形象对于他来说要简单太多。他一边咒骂牛岛和他那不着调的父亲，一边在心里合理化自己近来已不太常见的熬夜行为：“现在看小牛若的比赛，是为了未来能打败他。没错，我要让他也尝尝被同一个人一次又一次击败的滋味。”及川握紧了拳头，这样告诉自己。

-

第二天的Field Day活动是扣球专项练习，及川负责给小朋友们托出称心如意的球，而牛岛在一旁指导他们的扣球方式。他们今天倒还算是合作愉快，只是当需要牛岛做出扣球示范时，他总是让组里几个有做二传潜质的学生去给牛岛托球，自己站一边看着。及川发现，牛岛不像昨天那样还会给他异样眼神，只是默默地接受了这一点，耐心地处理每个小孩托给他的球——及川撇起嘴，不知怎的略感不爽。

训练结束后，牛岛又站在体育馆门口等着正挎着包打算离开的及川。

及川一脸疑惑地打量着面前的牛岛。明明是夏天，牛岛却穿着剪裁得体的衬衣与长裤，从衣物的设计感和合身程度来看及川估计它们价值不菲。牛岛看起来是刚刚在更衣室里换上的这身衣服，今天早些时候他还是球衣打扮，可是现在这身，看起来莫名有些…正式？小牛若一定在计划着什么事。

“及川徹。”牛岛直视着面前那张漂亮的脸。“我可以邀请你和我约会吗？”

及川眨了眨眼，好几秒没反应过来。

然后他突然爆发出一阵惊人的笑声，笑到他捧着肚子弯下了腰。

为什么笑呢，因为及川徹觉得面前的场景过于荒诞，原来小牛若这样的木头也会去主动邀人约会的吗？而且还搞得这么正经这么有仪式感！但另一方面，他又完全不感到意外。看破他人的爱慕对于及川来说不费吹灰之力，他早就猜到牛岛对他有特殊的感情，缺的不过是一份证实。这倒好，牛岛自己把这份证实送到了他眼前来。

摆在及川面前的是一个很好的复仇机会，他当然可以干脆地拒绝牛岛再嘲笑他几句，把他双手奉上的真心和自尊往地上一摔再踩上几脚，以解心头之恨。

他喘了口气，重新直起身来看着牛岛。黑发青年的表情没有因为他刚才的笑声而发生任何变化，刀刻一般的五官依旧严肃地凝在脸上。牛岛本来就长得英俊，这身装扮更是衬得他高大挺拔，器宇不凡。

——“这个牛若，到底是不是人类啊！”花卷的声音回响在及川的脑海中。这是青城在第五局里的第一个暂停。队员们大都体力不支，累得上气不接下气。“他难道，真的没有弱点吗？”

“无论他是什么，我们都能找到打败他的方法。”及川抹了一把额上的汗水，表情轻松，语气镇定。但那一刻，他的脾胃正上下翻腾，似乎下一秒就会在全队面前呕吐出来。

他面对的究竟是一个什么样的怪物？

他感到很愤怒，也很好奇——

他现在依旧很好奇，只不过好奇的原因略有不同。

及川转念一想，为什么不呢？他喜欢约会，又享受被人追求。而且他还有不到一周就要走了，最后几天陪小牛若玩玩也不会有什么损失——更何况那个笨蛋还不知道他马上就要远走高飞，想到这里，及川的心底升腾起一股恶劣的满足感。横竖最后难过的都是牛岛，要是他现在干脆地拒绝，恐怕反而让牛岛轻松了，毕竟他的木头脑瓜说不定还没琢磨清楚难过和遗憾是一种什么样的感觉，不过没有关系，及川体验过这种感觉很多次，及川可以教他。

于是前青城队长轻飘飘地应道：“好啊。你要带我去哪儿？要是太无聊的话及川先生可是会立刻转身走掉的哦。”

“我会先带你去新宿看4点半的电影，我已经买好了票。”

“你就这么自信我会答应你啊，小牛若。万一我拒绝了你该怎么办？你的电影票不就浪费了吗。”

牛岛低下头想了一会儿。“我会打电话叫我爸过来和我一起看。”

“你——”及川正觉得气不打一处来，他听到牛岛继续说：“这说明你不喜欢看电影，我会改变我的计划，明天下午换一种方式邀请你。”

“我可从来没说过我不喜欢看电影！”及川反驳道。他明白，这就是牛岛说话的方式，诚恳直率，却总是能莫名激怒他。他不想和牛岛争辩，于是没有继续这个话题，而是问：“所以是哪部电影？”

“年初在日本上映的《月升王国》。”

“噢，没听过。”

“这部电影很出名，不过我在之前也没听过。”

他们俩都是生活完全围绕着排球展开的人，及川或许比牛岛与外部世界更接轨一点，但也只是一点点而已。他耸了耸肩。“你可能不知道，我只对讲外星人的电影感兴趣，而且我非常挑剔。”

“我知道。”牛岛提了提背上的双肩包，和及川肩并肩往地铁站的方向边走边说。“你平时总是穿着画着外星人的T恤。我昨天专门查过，今年可能符合你期待值的电影只有《环太平洋》，一周后上映，到时候我请你去看。”

好吧，他的确很期待《环太平洋》，但那时候他已经不在日本了。及川在心里暗笑道。小牛若还真是好高骛远啊。

“丑话说在前面，要是难看的话，我会在中途离场的。”

“不会难看，我在网上看了20篇影评，这一部在近期上映的电影里评价最好。我觉得你会喜欢。而且，”牛岛又加上一句。“如果你提前离场，我会陪你一起走。”

及川徹不知道自己是该怒还是该笑。他本能地反感“我觉得你会…”这样的句式，会让他回忆起牛岛曾经说过的伤他自尊的话，但他一想到牛岛为了他看20篇影评的样子，又不禁莞尔，甚至会觉得牛岛有些…可爱？为了防止自己继续朝着这个方向想下去，他及时问道：“这部电影是讲什么的？”

“是一部儿童电影，好像讲了一群童子军露营的故事。”

很好，及川翻了个白眼。他已经迫不及待地准备好中途离席，让牛岛难堪了。

-

“我没有哭！”及川抢过牛岛递给他的面巾纸，声音有些哽咽地说。“不准看我！”

“好。我不看你。”牛岛转过头，重新面对屏幕，电影已经播放到了片尾的演员表和制作人员名单。

小牛若是骗子。及川一边擦拭着眼泪，一边不服气地想。若是他早告诉及川，这是部纯爱片，及川一定不会跟来——是的，他的确喜欢，甚至可以说热爱这一类电影，但他不想让任何人知道。及川会在精神压力大的时候在房间里准备好牛奶面包，咖啡和纸巾，一个人偷偷裹着被子看纯爱电影。每次看必定掉眼泪，落下来的眼泪来不及擦就随着牛奶面包一起进了肚子。他平时看起来轻浮随意，玩世不恭，很多女生追求他，他也因为虚荣心而轻易答应与她们交往，反正他知道交往没几天对方就会发现他的心不在焉然后哭着离开。他早就有过性经验，女朋友也换了一个又一个，但他时常在心底怀疑自己根本没经历过初恋，因为即使在谈恋爱的时候，他也从来没有感受过那种触动。他的心底残留着对浪漫爱情的幻想，而在看纯爱电影时，他可以让这种幻想肆意遨游迸发，将多余的情感全部发泄掉，以便让自己在日常生活处理这类问题时时更加游刃有余。他期待爱情，但他知道自己所期待的爱情在现实中并不存在，若是不加控制，反倒可能会影响到自己的排球事业——他不允许这样的事情发生。

他更不允许自己在多年死敌面前暴露出脆弱的一面。这让他感到丢脸。小牛若怎么突然学会投人所好了？难道他正好偏爱及川中意的电影？——不，这个笨蛋不过只是歪打正着而已。及川向自己解释道。

“你喜欢吗？”在走出电影院时，牛岛终于问他。

“勉勉强强吧。”及川撒了谎，他非常，非常喜欢。但他就是赌气一般不想让牛岛赢下这一局。“你呢。你喜欢故事里的主角吗？”

“我觉得他们很勇敢。”

“哇哦，没想到小牛若居然会这么评价。我还以为你会说，‘不，他们打破了规则，活该受到严重惩罚’呢。”

“听起来像是鹫匠教练会说的话。”牛岛平静地说。“我不是他。”

及川不满地哼了一声，他对那个古板老头也没什么好感。“如果你遇到和电影里类似的情况，你会像他们一样私奔吗？”他故意试探牛岛的反应，期待着在这方面足够迟钝的牛岛抛出一个让他有理由指着对方嘲笑的答案。

“和谁？”

“只是一种假设！”

“这取决于另一个人是谁。如果是你的话，我想我会制定一个更完善的私奔计划。电影里的那个虽然也不错但是没有考虑到天气的问题。我会让你——”

“停！停下来，我不想听小牛若说这个话题了。”及川任性地打断了牛岛，尽管这个问题一开始是他主动提出的，但听到牛岛自顾自熟练地把他放到女主角位置上还是让他莫名感到慌张。牛岛乖乖的闭上了嘴，没再说下去。及川挑起眉，继续道：“我们接下来去哪儿？”

“去吃饭，我在附近的法餐馆Le meilleur de Léon订了7点钟的座位。”

及川讶异得微微睁大了眼，又随即让自己的表情恢复正常。他的确喜欢吃法餐，但是宫城县的法餐馆即使在仙台都寥寥无几，遑论是否正宗。这又回到了之前那个“小牛若怎么知道”的问题上。“如果我告诉你，我乳糖不耐，不能吃法餐呢。”及川故意刁难道。

“我没有想到你会乳糖不耐。你总是在看台上吃牛奶面包和可颂，我认为你会更喜欢西餐。但如果你真的不愿意，”牛岛说着拿出了手机。“我可以取消预约，去另一家yelp评分4.5的定食屋，只是可能需要排队。”

“算啦，我刚刚只是在开玩笑。”意识到即使自己坐在看台，牛岛也有细心观察他的一举一动，及川感觉脸颊有些微微发红。“我们走吧。”

-

“小牛若真是个讨厌的乖宝宝啊。”及川嘲讽道。原本饭饱食足后的他打算去酒吧和KTV感受一下新宿的夜生活，却被牛岛一句“我直接送你回宾馆吧，你明早还要上班。”噎了回去。美味食物带来的游乐兴致也被身边这个不解风情的家伙掐灭了。

牛岛问了及川酒店地址后提议一起走路。“酒店离这里只有四十分钟路程。你刚刚吃了很多，走路有助于消化。”

及川知道牛岛说的是实话，他也完全不介意走路，但他感觉心头又窜上了一股无名火。牛岛笃定的语气就是让他有想要挑刺的冲动。但他同时又明白，如果他现在故意发脾气说要去坐地铁或打车，牛岛一定会眼皮都不眨一下便很快应允，这样的刁难完全达不到应有的效果。或许他该试着直白一点。

“喂，能不能不要加‘你吃了很多’这句，及川先生是运动员诶，小牛若这话听着像是在骂我。”

“可以。”牛岛点头，看起来丝毫没有被冒犯到。“我觉得你在餐馆里吃得很投入，好像很喜欢我点的菜。”

“很讨厌才对，这家店连牛奶面包都没有。我想我只是太饿了。”那当然不对，及川很喜欢奶油蛤蜊蘑菇浓汤，法式杂菜煲，和可颂，和…每一道菜他都很喜欢，但是坐在对面的小牛若让他很讨厌，为什么及川先生说什么话小牛若都能泰然处之啊，一点成就感都没有。他一边与牛岛在泛着路灯光影的街道上散步，一边有些不悦地想。

他们已经走出了新宿的闹市区，周遭宁静了一些，两人的脚步声清晰可辨。

“你现在感觉怎么样？”及川突然听到牛岛问。这不像是一个牛岛会问出来的问题。他转过身看向牛岛，牛岛坦然地回望着他，崭新的白衬衣在夏夜微风的吹拂下起了一丝褶皱，一片银杏叶飘了下来，落在黑发青年的肩膀上。及川第一次感觉牛岛的眼神不可读。

“什么感觉，对今天这场约会的感觉吗？”

“嗯。”

及川捋了捋自己柔顺的栗色卷发，嘴角勾起一个饶有兴味的浅笑，似乎酝酿着这一刻有一段时间了。“小牛若你真的想听吗？我说话可不会客气的哦。”

“嗯，你实话实说就好。”

“你之前是不是没有谈过恋爱？”

“没有。”牛岛甚至没有对除及川以外的任何人产生过好感。

“是不是也没人对你告白过？”

“没有。”

当面告白的确没有过。上高中时，每次都是天童跑来找他八卦说又听说某某班的女生暗恋他，他在情人节时收到了全队最多的巧克力——依旧是通过天童和濑见等人转交。天童都开玩笑说再这样下去他要搞收费服务了。牛岛完全意识不到自己的受欢迎程度。队友们时常感叹，说他们的队长只有一茶匙的浪漫细胞，而能让这一整茶匙细胞活络起来的只有那一个人。

而那个人说：“果然不出及川先生所料，没有女孩子会喜欢自以为是，没有情调又不漂亮的小牛若呢。”显眼的微笑仍然挂在他脸上。“好吧，就当是善良的及川先生给你建议了，以后小牛若找其他人约会的时候要是进展顺利，可得感谢我哦。”若是现在站在他身边的是某个曾经对他告白的女生，听到这话应该要掉眼泪然后转身离开了，及川不喜欢看女孩子哭，但有时候对上过于痴缠的人只能用些非常手段。他抬眼打量起牛岛，牛岛的表情依旧没有变化，只是沉默地等待他说下去。

“今天的约会超-级呆板，超-级无聊，超-级没创意，超-级不自在。电影—晚餐—送我回家，每一项都卡准了具体时间。小牛若，你简直让我感觉你在跟随某个既定的章程诶。”

可是你看了最近最喜欢的一场电影，吃到了最近吃过的最美味的一餐，你也很享受在新宿的夜晚散步。及川心中另一个的声音在他一边说出这番话时一边反驳道。而且你明明很喜欢这种遵循章程的传统约会方式，你感到舒适并且受重视——及川甩了甩头，企图将这个不和谐的杂音压制下去。他继续说：“以前上高中的时候，我的前女友们都是双手奉上情书给我表白的，我答应和她们交往她们才慢慢约我出去玩。小牛若倒好，没有表白，却直接邀我去一个如-此正式的约会，这很像是美国人的主意啊。你是从好莱坞电影里学的这套吗？还是你爸爸教你的？”

“爸爸建议我循序渐进，说直接对你表白可能会吓到你。”牛岛说。“他只是给了我一个想法，后续的查资料和制定计划都是我亲自做的。他管这个叫头脑风暴。”

“头脑风暴？哈哈哈哈——”及川忍不住大笑起来。“为了什么？为了打动我而头脑风暴吗？”

“嗯，可以这么说。”

及川轻哼了一声，他感到自己自恋的一面得到了极大的满足。

“你真的很听你爸的话。”及川回想起空井崇担忧牛岛会疏远他，现在看来完全是不必要的担心。牛岛甚至愿意和他聊自己的情感问题。及川没来由地有些羡慕，即使是他，也从来不和父母谈感情上的事情。

“是的，我很听他的话。”

及川不想在这个话题上过于深入地聊下去。“所以，这个‘标准约会章程’的下一步是什么？”

他们已经走到了及川所住的酒店门口。

“亲吻。”

“那就继续啊。”及川面对着牛岛站定，双手随意地折叠着，下巴微微抬高了些，秀美的双眼泛出一丝略带挑衅的光芒。

牛岛一个箭步上前，握住及川的双肩，嘴唇小心翼翼地贴了上去。

及川与曾经的恋人们有过很多吻，其中不乏技术高超的，调动他全身激情的，让他感觉很好的吻。而这个吻轻柔而生涩，像在盛夏品尝加了一茶匙蜂蜜的冰镇柠檬水。这不奇怪，他是小牛若第一个亲吻的人，及川想。褐色眼睛里映出牛岛如利剑一般的浓眉，他甚至能数清牛岛紧闭的眼皮上睫毛的根数。牛岛身上有一股清香的沐浴露味，非常好闻，让他感到舒缓。及川缓缓地将眼睛闭上，手也不自觉地附上了牛岛的前胸，他正要享受这个吻，却感觉牛岛的嘴唇在此时离开了他。

他们的脸仍旧靠得很近，鼻尖触着鼻尖，牛岛的眼睛凝视着他的眼睛，衬衣传来的温度让及川的手心发烫。他奋力一推，牛岛被迫后退了好几步。

“你还真是毫无经验啊，小牛若。”及川刻意用冷淡的语气说。他也不清楚自己的不满来源于哪里，是因为牛岛的吻技不够娴熟？还是因为这个吻结束得太快，让他意犹未尽？还是牛岛的凝视让他感到害怕？无论是什么，他都强行扼止了自己的思考，后退一步，怒视了牛岛最后一眼，然后转过身扬长而去。

“明天见，及川。”

及川只是懒散地挥了挥手。

-

“我今天说的有些话是不是太过分了？”及川略感不安地想。他刚刚在LINE里给岩泉绘声绘色地回顾了今天的约会，现在正握着手机在床上来回翻滚。牛岛那张表情始终如一的英俊脸庞又涌现在他面前——他还是没有生气，或是伤心，或是任何被刺激到的反应。及川感觉心头的无名怒意又升腾起来，兴许他说的话不是太过分了，而是还不够过分，依旧没有过分到让牛岛失控的程度。

手机发出了短信提示音，及川一看，是岩泉回复道：“哦，我知道了。恭喜。”

“恭喜是什么鬼啊小岩！”及川在手机屏幕上极速打字。“而且你能不能表现得惊讶一点！来约我出去的人不是别人，是牛若啊，那个牛若！”

“为什么要惊讶？难道不是只要长了眼睛的人都能看出来他喜欢你？”

“话是这么说没错，但是被小牛若这种人表白很恶心诶。”

“拉倒吧你，就算你被一只蟑螂表白你都能开心个半天，你就有这么自恋。”

“哇，我都要滚蛋了！小岩你还欺负我！”

“还不是因为你欠扁。不过说到这个，牛岛知道你要出国的事情吗。”

“不知道啊，他还想邀请我去看一周后的电影呢，真是好笑。”

“听你这口吻，你根本不打算异地恋吧。本来我也不觉得你是可以忍受异地恋的人。”

“什么异地恋啊，我只是答应了和小牛若约会一次，从来没打算和他确定关系好吗。是及川先生大发慈悲给在恋爱方面一窍不通的笨蛋小牛若传授一点经验，仅此而已。”

发出这条以后，他过了一分钟才收到岩泉的回复。

“你的行为很恶劣啊垃圾川。你明明很清楚牛岛喜欢你，要是对他没感觉，直接拒绝不就行了，非要给这种注定会被掐灭的希望，你是存心报复他吧。”

及川对着手机屏幕愣了几秒。小岩果然足够了解他，但他又隐隐感到除了“存心报复”之外或许还有些别的什么原因，他不需要也不敢去寻根究底，于是他回：

“是又怎么样。那也是他自己主动来找我的。他活该。”

及川在几秒后收到了岩泉发来的连续好几个大便表情，没有文字。他正想打字回复，又看到岩泉说：“好了不和你废话了，你明早还要上班吧，早点睡觉。”

“小牛若今天不肯带我去酒吧的时候跟我说了一模一样的话。天哪怎么办，小岩被小牛若传染了！”

岩泉又发来一个大便表情，随即下线。


	3. Act I - iii.

iii.

排球在半空中速度放缓，到达抛物线顶点的同时也触到了左手食指与中指的指腹。下一秒，“咣”的一声，球已然压在对面场地的边线上，而后高高飞起。

及川不禁打了一个寒战，这种扣球所带来的的绝望感，他在高中对阵白鸟泽时体会过很多次。

在一片“扣得漂亮，牛岛选手！”“牛岛选手再来一球！”的稚嫩喝彩声中，他听到身边有人唤他名字。“及川老师？”及川转过头一看，是小组里的天才二传女孩。

“及川老师，你还好吗？”女孩问。

“我没事。多谢瑞树酱关心。”

今日夏令营主办方安排了一场职业选手的分组练习赛以供学生观摩，牛岛在场上比赛，而及川随着他带的小朋友们坐在观众席上，偶尔提供讲解。及川发现自己的视线很难从牛岛身上移开，脑海里也，令他厌烦却无法控制地，时常重复昨天约会时的一些片段，他还是有些期待从牛岛的神情里看到某种变化，但并没有如愿以偿。及川注意到，尽管是两支临时拼凑的松散队伍，牛岛仍给自己所在的那一边带来了足够的凝聚力和威慑力。及川认为牛岛那一侧的二传水平只算普通，但牛岛近乎完美地扣出了喂给他的所有球。这让及川忍不住为某几个牛岛未能最终得分的扣球而感到惋惜，觉得场上的二传作为进攻的发起者，没能找到处理这几个球的最优解，如果换成他来，或许牛岛的得分率还能更高——但那是不可能的，他甚至为自己偶然冒出的想法而感到羞愧。及川明白，他与牛岛若利永远不可能站在球网的同一边，即使在他打败牛岛之后，即使在他从牛岛身上讨回自己丢失的自尊之后。及川将他与牛岛的对立立场当成一个简单事实，就像鸟会飞，鱼会游，地球会绕着太阳转一样。可他还是想知道：

“瑞树酱，你能告诉我，给牛岛选手托球，是一种什么样的体验吗？”

“诶？及川老师之前没给牛岛选手托过球吗？”

“没有也不打算有，所以我才问你呀。”

“唔…大概是一种，很安心的感觉？因为知道自己托出的每一个球都会被善待，所以能自信地做一些更有创造力的处理。我觉得和牛岛选手练习也对我很有帮助呢——当然不如及川老师的指导帮助大，老师你不要误会！”

“没关系。”及川笑道，大多数情况下他都不是一个小心眼的人。他用手撑着下巴，思考起了方才女孩说的话。

所以这是相互的吗。都说好的二传能提升攻手的实力，像牛若这样的攻手，是否也能激发出二传的全部潜力呢。

好吧，不管怎样，都不是他愿意去亲自体会的。他又何必思考这些与他无关的事情呢。

-

练习赛结束后，及川又看到牛岛站在体育馆门口等他。及川平静地望着他，表情略显疲惫，似乎是早已预料到了这一点。牛岛没有再穿昨天那一身正式到滑稽的衣服，而是T恤配短裤，看起来相当休闲。

“你又来找我做什么，小牛若？我昨晚说得还不够明白吗？”

牛岛皱起了眉，看起来真的在思考及川指的是哪句话。及川叹了口气，心想小牛若果然是个木鱼脑袋，只要话里拐了一个弯，多了一点暗示，他就听不懂了。

“昨天是及川先生心情好，可怜小牛若没人喜欢才答应和你约会。仅限那一次而已。我可没答应和你谈恋爱哦。”

“我知道。”牛岛波澜不惊地说。“我今天不打算邀请你约会。”

“那你干嘛堵在门口挡我的路？”

“我打算邀请你出去玩。”

及川忍住自己突然想要爆笑的冲动，咆哮道：“这有什么不一样吗？”

“这很不一样。”牛岛的表情很认真。“约会应当是正式和严肃的，我会提前做好一切计划，安排好每一个活动的时间，订好座位。但是你说那样让你不自在，所以我想换一种方式。仅仅是出去玩，时间和目的地都没有限制，由你决定。或许你会感到更舒适些。”

“哇，有进步啊小牛若。我都感觉自己快被你说服了诶！”及川用一种做作的鼓励语调说。而后他上前一步，挂在脸上的假笑剥落下来，表情变得很可怕。“开什么玩笑，你以为我是傻子吗？小牛若的意图，恋爱高手及川先生可都看得清清楚楚。你是听了长辈的话，打算‘循序渐进’，从朋友做起对不对？听好了，我们不是朋友也永远不可能成为朋友，更不用说——”

“我只是觉得你今天看起来很累，出去转转能让你身体放松，精神也得到充分休息，对你保持状态有帮助。”牛岛语气和缓。及川却像个被干冰灭火器喷过的燃油桶一般，迅速冷静下来。他无法反驳牛岛说的话，他的确感觉很累，可他觉得自己会感觉累是因为最近思考了太多问题大脑负荷过重，而这个“太多问题”里就包含着在夏令营遇到牛岛父亲之后发生的一系列事情。另一方面，他也不明白自己刚才为什么会在牛岛面前突然发作，或许正是因为他看不清牛岛的意图，或许是因为他感受到了某种未知的东西，不能明辨继续任它发展下去会发生什么。

“我不会要求你成为我的朋友或者伴侣。”牛岛继续道。“这取决于你自己内心的想法，我无权干涉。如果你不愿意，我无法强迫你。就像我当初无法强迫你加入白鸟泽一样。”

“那是个很糟糕的类比，不过我能听懂。你的确不会强迫我，但是你会像之前一样，一次又一次地出现在我面前，一次又一次地重复你那番讨厌的大道理。你是不是国语水平不好，不知道‘拒绝’和‘放弃’这两个词怎么写？”及川忽然停了下来，他意识到刚才他同时骂了同样不懂放弃的自己，这让他感到更加气恼。“你令我厌烦。”

“我只是希望你能做出对你的未来最有利的选择。”

“那就不劳你费心了。”及川提上包，往前走了一段路，发现牛岛并没有跟上来。又停下脚步，回头问道：“你干嘛愣着，不是说想和我一起出去玩吗？”

“噢。”前一秒还说他厌烦，后一秒就问他为什么不跟上，即使是牛岛，也多花了两秒才反应过来。“你想去哪儿。”

“体育馆附近有好几个大公园。我在工作结束后有绕公园慢跑的习惯，小牛若要是非要跟过来我不会拦你，但也不会等你。明白？”

“明白。我也这样想。”

“喂，不要说得你好像和及川先生很有默契一样。”

-

夏季的代代木公园，草地柔软，树叶繁茂，人声鼎沸，是个适合聚会与放松的好去处。

及川微微喘着气，肺部的上下起伏清晰可见，他找了棵靠湖矗立的榉树正打算席地而坐时，牛岛伸手阻止了他，然后从书包里掏出了一方干净的野餐布铺在地上。

“我去趟便利店，你先用这个擦汗。”说着牛岛又拿出一包湿巾。

“你考虑得还真周到啊。”及川毫不客气地坐在了野餐布中间并撕开了湿巾包装。今日的绕公园两公里慢跑还算顺利，尽管及川在中途有突然加快脚步甩开牛岛的想法，但牛岛总是能不疾不徐地跟上，跟上以后还有余力提醒及川改变节奏有大幅消耗体能的风险，跑完一圈下来及川还真感到比平时累很多，而牛岛却看起来一切如常。小牛若真是个怪胎。及川将冰凉的湿巾贴在前额，望着牛岛的背影想。也不知他打的什么鬼主意，在跑步之前还专门去了趟便利店说有东西需要寄存，出来时却仍旧背着书包。“他们的冰柜不够大。”这是牛岛的解释，及川放弃了弄明白他的笨蛋逻辑，毕竟弄懂这种逻辑对他在球场上打败牛岛没什么实质性帮助。

牛岛不一会儿回来了，手上拿着个用布裹住的方形包裹。及川占据了野餐布的大部分空间，但牛岛并没要求他挪动位置，而是在细致铺平一个角落以后轻轻坐下。坐下以后他打开了布包裹的结，从里面拿出一个便当盒，递给及川。

“这是什么？”及川看着印满了可妮兔的便当盒，犹豫地问道。他当然知道这是个便当盒，但他还是拒绝相信牛岛会拥有这么粉嫩的生活物品。

“你的晚餐。”说着牛岛拿出另一个印满布朗熊的便当盒摆在身边，显然是留给他自己的。“我在里面加了牛奶面包。”

“这么可爱的便当盒，和你很不相衬。”

“是我去年收到的匿名礼物。我觉得好用就留了下来。如果你想要，我可以送给你。”

及川摇了摇头，想到或许那是某个恋慕小牛若的女生送给他的定情信物，而这个笨蛋竟然对此毫无知觉，当然，他也完全不想点醒牛岛。他将信将疑地打开盒盖，这不是以前的女朋友们经常送他的可爱卡通便当。饭，牛肉，番茄，蛋，蔬菜都整齐地摆成了面积几乎相等的长方形，切成几段的牛奶面包被锡纸包裹着，安静地呆在角落里。

“你自己做的？”

“大部分是，牛奶面包是买的。”

说着牛岛又从包裹里拿出一个包装精致的瓶子，看起来像酒。

“这又是什么？”

“水蜜桃汁。”牛岛说。“你昨天因为没去成酒吧不开心，但我们还没满二十岁，喝酒违法，所以我带了一瓶桃汁，这个品牌的桃汁据说尝起来有点像酒。”

及川撇嘴故作不满道：“你又骗我。之前你说一切自由随我安排，可是你明明做了很详尽的准备。”

“准备和计划是两种不一样的事情。”牛岛将桃汁倒入及川面前的杯子里，鼓鼓胀胀的肉粉色液体盈着香甜的气味。这气味让及川忍不住先喝了半杯，果真很好喝。“不要一次喝太多，虽然这个品牌没被归类到酒精饮料里，但喝多了仍然有可能晕。”牛岛提醒道。

“关你屁事。我连真酒都喝过，你一定想都不敢想吧。”

“嗯，我不感兴趣。”

或许是因为跑步之后又累又饿，及川难得没再和牛岛争执。他表现得相当平和乖巧，将注意力集中在了吃饭上。

-

“这个主意是哪儿来的，小牛若？”及川用筷子夹起一块牛肉送进嘴里，味道还不错。“是网上看来的？还是你爸的指点？‘想要抓住他的心，要先抓住他的胃’？很幼稚而且对我无效哦。”

“你昨天说不喜欢那家法餐馆，里面没有牛奶面包。我想你或许会喜欢日式便当加牛奶面包做晚餐。”牛岛说着将饭和着番茄用勺子搅拌。“我在家里有时做林氏盖饭，这是一项能帮我放松心情和集中注意力的活动，我并没有询问我爸或者参考网上的资料。”

及川本想说“我不讨厌那家餐馆”，但他最后忍住了没有说出来，又想嘲笑牛岛脑子不好听人说话只能听懂字面意思，但最后也没有笑出声，只是抿了一口桃汁。

“除了邀你约会的想法之外，我爸爸没给我提别的建议。他只是说。”牛岛继续道。“让我像在他面前一样。放轻松，做自己就可以。”

“你难道也会有紧张的时候？”及川回忆起牛岛在球场上从头到尾平稳却极具压制力的表现，又想起那张无论他说什么恶毒伤人的话都没有变化的扑克脸，有些恶意地补上一句：“准确来说，你难道会有被任何情绪困扰的时候？我还以为你是个机器人呢。”

“我分不清。但我爸说过，在我刚记事的时候，如果他不在我身边，只要家里来了客人，我就无法在他们面前说话。他怀疑那是因为紧张，但我母亲和外祖母不同意，说我看上去一切正常，不过是内向了点，并且认为‘喜怒不形于色’正是长成合格男子汉所需的必要条件。我爸放心不下，偷偷带我去了心理门诊，我记不清他和医生具体聊了些什么，唯一记得的是医生说我在感知与表达情绪的方式上和其他孩子有些差别。从诊所出来的当天，他给我买了我的第一个排球，那个球至今收藏在我的卧室里。”

“你前天说，他希望你与排球交流。这个想法很新奇。”及川感到自己像是无意中拨动了牛岛大脑里的某一根开关，即使在他面前，牛岛这样多话的时刻也很少见，直觉告诉及川他触碰到了一个非常危险的领域，他之前一直逃避这类话题，现在却无法控制自己想要继续去了解的心情，或许是因为这关于排球，关于排球的话题对于及川来说都很有诱惑力，但那也与牛岛本人相关——他不应该想要去了解牛岛，这很荒唐，可在他的理智阻止他之前，他已经问出：“所以这便是你打排球的感觉吗？就像和一个活人对话一样？”

“不准确，我想。那是一种瞬间的联结感。当我第一次触碰到排球时就能体会到的联结感，一种‘一切都会变好’的感觉。排球让我保持内心宁静。”

不可思议，及川想。那个平时说话机械呆板只会乱抛事实和大道理的小牛若，现在竟然在准确地描述一种感觉。尽管这有着“天才”意味的描述理应让他难受，但他没有反驳和讽刺，而是静静听着牛岛说下去：“爸爸每天与我练习排球，我开始练球后不久，之前那个‘在陌生人面前无法说话’的问题便消失了。我不知道其中的原理，但我爸应当是借此说服了母亲和外祖母，告诉他们练习排球对我有好处，这才让她们同意我朝职业之路发展。不过——”

“停下来。”及川在这时打断了牛岛。

很多事情得到了解释。他看着牛岛，眼睛若有所悟地睁圆了点，看起来就像突然找到了某个难题的最后一块拼图。他似乎理解了牛岛的某些思维方式，又似乎理解了些别的东西，这让他感到一种莫名的恐惧，及川打断了牛岛，看似冷静的语气里藏着丝丝愠怒：“你不应当和我分享这些内容。我不是你的谁。你为什么要和我分享这些？”话说出口，及川自己都觉得自己有些无理取闹，明明是他问的问题，牛岛不过是如实回答。他到底在害怕什么呢？

但牛岛依然没有生气，他缓缓地伸出左手，五指握成拳后又放松摊开，低下头仔细端详着，沉默了好一会儿，然后平静地说：“因为我想和你一起打排球。”

他像是抱着一个珍藏多年的木匣，匣子里用天鹅绒包裹的不过是他在童年里收集的最光滑的几颗鹅卵石，但对于他来说，那就是全世界最珍贵的宝石，他抱着木匣，走近及川，想要把珍爱之物分享给珍爱之人，对，分享，不是强迫，不是要求，而是分享，分享他的宝石，分享他的排球。他的排球让他感觉美好，也一定会让及川感觉美好。他与排球的联结上，早已不知不觉地生出了一条新的联结，这条联结指向那位坐在他身边不远，正用一种复杂神情凝视着他的栗发青年。

“不过什么？你刚才说。”栗发青年开口道，他忽略了这一段插曲，继续之前的话题。

“不过，我母亲的家族很传统。他们不希望我有任何出格行为，包括使用左利手。我能用左手打球，是因为我爸在离婚前恳求他们不要强行矫正。”

及川的脑中闪过很多句恶毒的回应，从“早知道空井教练当初就不该坚持嘛，让右利手小牛若自生自灭多好。”到“你妈要是知道你喜欢我，会不会也把你送去矫正？”应有尽有。但他看着牛岛，牛岛的表情严肃凝重却又带着一丝脆弱。及川看着牛岛，他最终没能将任何一句恶毒的言语呛出口，而是不由自主地轻声道：“那都是过去的事情了，现在你不是用左手一路打进了国家队嘛。空井教练也会为你感到骄傲的吧。”

噢不，他不该以如此温柔的，不带隐喻和目的的口吻对牛岛说话。

“我知道。”牛岛的嘴角漾出一个近似微笑的表情，这让及川感到脸上的温度正在升高。“谢谢你，及川。”

“有什么好谢的！”现在及川的脸可以称得上是发烫了，一定是几杯带了少许酒精的桃汁的作用——他尽力这样相信。

“很少见到你不生气的时候。我觉得你在不生气的时候更加迷人。”

“及川先生在任何时候都很迷人。”及川徹微微仰起脖子说。“你觉得我总是在生气，是因为你总是说些蠢话来激怒我。而我偶尔说点好话安慰你，也只是因为我善良，不代表我对你有任何特殊的感觉。”

牛岛只是点了点头，及川有些不悦地皱起眉，小牛若明明应该表现得更难过一点才对。他继续道：

“即使你爸没能给你争取到使用便利手的机会，对于我来说也没有好处。或许青城的确能打败折了羽翼的白鸟泽进军全国，但全国赛里又会有新的，更讨厌的小牛若plus需要我们去打败，我仍然不会感到满足——那还是想象中的，最好的可能。现实是我从北一到青城被用左手的你打败了六年，比起哀叹当初让你成为怪物的契机，更有用的做法当然是专注于如何击败眼前这个已经成型的怪物。”

他明明想要反驳牛岛的谢意，可不止怎的，他自己也发觉自己说出口的话更像是宽慰。及川简直有一种大脑错乱的恍惚感，他无法想象自己现在正心平气和地和牛岛聊如此深刻的话题，而更可怕的是，他发觉自己似乎有些享受这样的对谈。

“嗯。”牛岛回应道。“你想要打败使用左手，全副武装，状态正佳的我。”

“没错。”

“好的。”牛岛点头。“我们V1联赛见。”

“噗。”及川放下杯子，溢出一声像咳嗽一样的气音，满是桃汁的嘴里溅出了一滴，落在牛岛的脸上。他觉得牛岛傻里傻气的好好笑，简直让他想要即刻倒在草地上畅快地笑出声来。小牛若怎么就可以笃定一个结论，然后任凭及川说什么话都能绕到那个结论上呢？及川抬起头，有些慵懒地望着牛岛，黑发青年回望着他，面颊上一滴肉粉色十分显眼。他伸出手，拇指印上牛岛的脸，轻轻抹去那滴水珠。“你真是无药可救，小牛若。”

太阳已经落在了城市的天际线上，只露了一个半圆，可妮兔便当盒里的饭菜也所剩无几，装牛奶面包的锡纸内更是空空如也。牛岛凝视着及川有些走神的侧颜，榉树叶细碎斑驳的影子映在他的脸颊上，将他的长睫毛和小巧的鼻尖衬得更加显眼。他难得看起来十分放松，可牛岛在这时忍不住问道：

“我仍然不明白你为什么会沦落到这里。你应该在V1联赛打球，并且入选日本国家队。”

“又来了，‘沦落’是个什么怪词啊？你高中三年国语及格过吗？”及川毫不客气地说。

“我国语成绩一般，但是每次都有及格。”

“我不是真的想问……算了。”及川不想再被绕进牛岛的逻辑里继续在这种鸡毛蒜皮的小事上车轱辘。“我在这里打工，是因为我想要见一个启发了我的排球事业，并且对于我的未来也非常重要的人。”

“我明白了，是像我爸爸那样的人。”

“是的！……但是也不是，等等，这话怎么听起来这么奇怪啊！”及川非常不想赞同牛岛，但又很难找到言语来反驳他。他发现牛岛在某些问题上笨拙到无以复加，在另一些问题上却出乎意料地聪明，灵光乍现的那种聪明。这让他感到很奇妙。“好吧，他的确也是一位教练，我明天就能见到他了。”说到这里，他的语气里裹着按捺不住的兴奋。

“我看过时间表，明天来的是客座教练是Jose Blanco先生。”牛岛说。

“没错，你认识他？”

“我知道他，他之前执教立花红隼队，上赛季结束之后离职。我爸和他似乎很熟络。我听说，他在退役之前，是水平相当出色的二传。”

“是全世界最好的二传之一。”及川纠正道。“我以前有幸现场看过他的比赛。”他向牛岛详细解说了自己儿时同岩泉一起在仙台体育馆看阿根廷对日本的友谊赛的经历，他感到自己莫名来了兴致，也许是因为，即使他与牛岛总是话不投机鸡同鸭讲，即使排球之于他相比排球之于牛岛意义完全不同，对排球本身的爱仍能将两个人维系起来。牛岛的视线锁在他脸上，看上去听得很认真。“总之，护腿板上的签名没有被洗掉，我让我妈把它放进了收藏柜。”及川最后说。他不想同牛岛说起高中的赛场经历带给他的困惑，于是隐去了去年通过入畑教练的熟人又同Blanco见面的部分。

“嗯。”牛岛点头。

“别只‘嗯’啊，及川先生可是好不容易向你袒露心迹的，你就没点感想吗？”

“没有。我没看过他打球。”

“哼，真没见识。”及川说着从一旁的挎包里掏出了一个ipad，用它碰了碰牛岛的肩。“就让你看看什么叫世界第一二传。Blanco先生的比赛片段，可都是我平时用来给小朋友们讲解排球战术的示范视频。”牛岛稍稍挪动身体，同及川坐得更近了些。及川没有躲开，他把ipad放在自己的右腿上，同牛岛的左腿相距不到五厘米。“这是2000年奥运会阿根廷对巴西的比赛第二局，阿根廷11-15落后。”他从收藏夹里翻出了一个视频，一边播放一边说。“Blanco先生在这时替补上场——他当替补只是因为他当时已经到接近退役的年纪了，年轻一点的时候他可是稳定主力——你看这个给3号的托球！”尽管他已重播过这个视频无数次，但每播到这一幕，及川还是会忍不住惊叹。“3号之前的表现非常一般，这个时候给他托球，是为了传递一种鼓励和信任，不仅需要敢冒风险的勇气，还需要对比赛形势与球员状态的精准判断。”话音未落，视频里的3号完成了一个漂亮的直线扣杀，让阿根廷队士气大振，接连追了5分。“Blanco先生，就是这种能掌控比赛节奏的二传。阿根廷队最后3比1击败了上届冠军巴西队。”言及此句，及川的语气带了一种严肃的凝滞感，他旋即停止了解说，静穆地注视着屏幕里的那一抹蓝白，突然的沉默让他莫名有些不自在，他轻轻偏过头，果不其然，牛岛正静穆地注视着他的侧脸。他们现在真的靠得很近，右腿贴着左腿，肩膀贴着肩膀。及川卷翘的发尾偶尔扫在牛岛的T恤上，发出极其细微的沙沙声，同晚风吹过时，榉树叶间相互摩擦的沙沙声相映成趣。天色已然昏暗，绿荫道上的行人渐渐稀少，带着小孩来野餐的夫妇们也已经收拾好东西离开了，现在还留在这片草地上的，只有一对对热恋中的情侣们，和两位抱着同一个ipad看比赛的排球痴。

“你看起来很激动。”牛岛说。

“别盯着我了。你应该认真欣赏Blanco先生在奥运赛场上的英姿。”

“我刚刚在看。”

“怎么样，他很厉害吧。”

“你的风格同他很像，你也擅长逆风球，你也能让陷入低谷的攻手重振旗鼓超常发挥。”

及川心头一动，怎么回事，他想，小牛若怎么突然变得这么会说话了？及川知道这不是虚假的恭维，牛岛向来心口如一，可是牛岛真心实意的赞美却让他感到五味杂陈。

“哪有你说得那么轻松，我也想成为像Blanco先生这样的二传。”及川摇头道。“但我现在还不够好，否则在高中三年里，哪怕一次都行，我至少能在全国大赛的门口打败你们一次，就像他带领阿根廷队打败巴西队一样。”

“我认为不是你的问题，是你的队友——”及川在牛岛说完之前伸手捂住了牛岛的嘴。“我知道你想说什么，小牛若。但是我不想听。”

牛岛安静了下来，他的呼吸打在及川的手心。修长的五指渐渐放松，手从牛岛的唇上滑落，掠过他的脖颈和胸口，撑在离他大腿不远的草地上。

“没能在高中打败你，是我的遗憾。”或许是这辈子都不能释怀的遗憾，及川想。不过，“不过，未来还有很多打败你的机会。我想去的舞台从来都没有改变过。”

“所以你不会止步于此，你没有放弃成为职业排球运动员的梦想。”牛岛的眼神里带着一丝欣喜。“我知道你不会放弃。”

“当然不会，笨蛋小牛若，动动你的脑子。”及川笑道。“我没有和你走上同一条路，但这不代表我无路可走。”尽管走上一条没有人走过的未知的路，意味着他需要亲自开疆扩土，披荆斩棘，但他已经做好了应对挑战的准备。而明日与Blanco的再见将会是准备的第一步。

及川朝着牛岛的方向微微前倾，仍然保持着之前的姿势，仍然靠得很近，眼波流转，与来自高大青年的温和视线交汇，在牛岛问出下一个问题之前——及川料想那会是“你要走哪条路？”，因为小牛若就是个只能理解字面意义的傻瓜，而他完全不想回答，一开始是单纯出于一种想要欺侮和戏耍牛岛的心态，可是现在他的动机却变得复杂而模糊——在牛岛出声之前，撑在草地上的着力手轻轻滑到他身后，及川的嘴唇已经率先堵上了牛岛的。

那只是蜻蜓点水的一个吻。他真的只是为了堵上牛岛的嘴，让牛岛不要再说他不想听到的话，不要再问他不想回答的问题，仅此而已，他这样告诉自己，也这样告诉牛岛。“小牛若今天说了太多废话，及川先生受够了。”在一切变得失控之前，及川松开了他的嘴唇，可是牛岛没有给他逃开的机会，他的手附上及川的腰，只用了很轻的力道便把及川重新拉近，认真回馈起及川的挑逗。及川原以为自己应付牛岛这样的新手游刃有余，可是当柔软的舌头轻触他的唇缝时，他开始慌乱。而在他颤抖着分开嘴唇的下一秒，大脑已然接近宕机，口腔内部的知觉如同电流一般瞬间传到了四肢百骸。发生了什么？为什么小牛若的表现一点也不青涩？为什么这个吻能让他感觉这么好？他忍不住伸出舌头，与另一条舌头纠缠起来，这让他感觉更美妙了，原本撑在草地上的手不受控制地游走到牛岛紧实的后背，而后攀上了他的肩，现在牛岛双手扶着他的腰，而他整个人跨坐在牛岛身上，他甚至能感受到——不，不行，这很坏，让他忘情亲吻的不是别人，是小牛若，是六年赛场上流下的泪水，也是“你走错路了”，“我想和你一起打排球”，“我在V1联赛等你”——这很坏，他不应该继续下去。及川靠着他仅剩的最后一点理智推开牛岛，却因为用力过猛失去了平衡，一个趔趄从牛岛的腿上跌落下来，他翻滚了一圈后仰躺在草地上大口呼气，星空在这个角度下异常广阔清朗。

“难以置信…”回过神来的及川缓缓坐直。“你从哪儿学来的？你昨天明明还只是个新手！”

“昨天你说我没有经验，所以我上网搜索了一下接吻技巧。”

“上网？！”及川的声音近乎尖叫。“可是你明明来不及在任何人身上尝试——所以这只是你的第二个吻？”可恶，难道小牛若在任何领域都是天才？及川皱起鼻子，不甘心地想。

“事实上是第三个吻。”牛岛伸出三根手指，一板一眼地说。“你刚才先亲了我一下。”——好吧，至少他也有不那么天才的地方。

“那不重要，正常人不会在接吻时数数。”

“你感觉怎么样？”

感觉怎么样？他差点就彻底失控了，而小牛若居然还敢在这时候问他“感觉怎么样？”，听起来简直像是挑衅。不过及川知道，牛岛不会挑衅，牛岛可能是真的不明白。这样正好，他也不愿解释。

“我感觉我该走了。毕竟明天就要见到Blanco先生了，我得早点回去休息。”及川捡起ipad塞进挎包，整了整上衣起身便走。“不需要你送我。”他转身道，跟着他一同起身的牛岛动作停了下来。“你说过的，我们今天不是约会。”

“嗯。”牛岛点头。“我说过。那我们明天见。”

及川撇嘴不悦。小牛若怎么不懂得坚持一下？他提了提挎包，扔下一句“我走啦。”便离开，一个人沿着绿荫道走了大概500米时又停下，回头一望，昏暗的路灯映出牛岛的影子，他仍在缓慢地收拾他的野餐布与便当盒。“笨蛋。”及川骂了一句，而后昂首转身朝地铁站的方向快步而去。

-

“总之，我没有和牛若约会！”及川对着电话否认。他右手拿着手机，左手握着一本西语会话，一边在房间里来回踱步一边说：“我只是像往常一样下班之后去代代木公园慢跑，是他自己非要跟过来。”

“……随你怎么扯，你把手机设置成静音状态，你妈打电话也不接——拜托，你自己为了追星把行程搞得这么奇葩，仙台的行李都要你妈来帮你收拾，能不能稍微长点心？吓得她以为你出事了跑来找我，我一看拨不通，立马猜到你和牛岛在一起，你一向约会的时候都会把手机静音，对吧垃圾川。”

“谢谢你哦小岩，我刚刚有和妈妈打电话说清楚。”

“啊，你有向你妈坦白你和牛岛的关系吗？我可有好好帮你保守秘密诶。”

“不是！是说清楚行李的事情！我没什么可坦白的，我和牛若不是那种关系。”

“你知道我今天学到的惊悚新知识是什么吗？是牛岛居然会做饭，还是特地为你做饭。你一边向我炫耀这个，一边又说和他没有关系，果然不愧是你啊混蛋川。”

“及川先生就算是混蛋，也是个漂亮的混蛋。即使笨如小牛若，会臣服于我的魅力之下也是理所当然的嘛。”

“垃圾川你恶心死了，真想给你一拳。”

“呜呜呜小岩又欺负我。”

“别在那儿插科打诨了，说正经的。要是你不愿意，牛岛不可能强迫你和他约会约到这么晚——不要反驳，那就是约会——你真对他一点感觉都没有？”

“其实我，”及川顿了一顿，忽然犹豫到底该不该说出来，又立刻意识到电话那头是岩泉，或许是唯一一个能够听他倾诉这件事的人。于是他继续道：“其实我今天差点就失控了，当他亲吻我的时候。我很害怕，小岩。”

“害怕什么？害怕陷入爱情吗。”

“怎么可能？我拥有过很多段爱情，我是爱情专家！”

“你不是，你只是拥有过很多段关系。那不一样。”

及川愣了几秒，他感到无法反驳。

“我只是害怕麻烦。”

“所以你喜欢他？”

“不！不是。”及川望着西语书上名为“inmarcesible”的单词出神。“这很复杂，我无法解释。”

“哈，‘复杂’。昨天还是‘他活该’，进展很快嘛。牛岛是对你施了什么魔法吗？我得说，他简直让我刮目相看。”

及川想到牛岛今天对他谈起的种种往事，但他最终选择不说出来。“无所谓。反正我很快就要走了。我要开启人生的新篇章。我会把一切不愉快的回忆都抛在脑后，包括他。”

他能听到电话对面的岩泉叹气的声音。“好吧。”岩泉说。“那就祝你顺利。”

“小岩你真好呜呜呜可是你到时候都不能来机场送我我好难过哦。”

“不是说过了吗，我要考驾照。松川那天有个面试，花卷要打工。”

“呜呜呜你们都来不了太过分了。”

“还不是怪你！订机票的时候这么会挑日子！”

“我没办法啊。圣胡安那边的试训时间已经定好了。说到这个，小岩，我明天就能见到Jose Blanco了耶！你还记得吗？就是那个Jose Blanco！我们以前一起见过他。”

“怎么可能不记得，自从他离开日本之后你天天念叨这个名字，我耳朵都快起茧了。”

这是一个愉悦的，不需要调动过多感情的话题，及川轻快地和岩泉聊起自己对Blanco的崇拜聊到接近十二点才被岩泉强行挂了电话。暗流涌动的心绪就让它留在今天好了，至少明天让他充满期待，及川在他入睡前想。

然而，那个让及川满怀期待的明天并没有如期而至。


	4. Act I - iv.

iv.

翌日清晨，及川起了大早，比集合时间提前半小时到达体育馆。他趁机将自己要说的话在心里各用日语西语版本反复默念了数十遍，翘首期盼着英雄的入场。夏令营每日都有轮换的大牌客座教练，他们在场馆间来回巡视训练成果，偶尔会有幸运的小朋友得到他们的个体辅导，或是他们从属学校与梯队的邀请。这些嘉宾里不乏名头比Jose Blanco更加响亮的人，但及川对他们大都兴致索然。他太过了解自己的球风与球路，知道自己需要与他风格契合并愿意给他空间的教练才能成长到潜力最大值——而他渴求的，又不止是达到潜力最大值，而是要突破最大值，突破自我，他必须朝着这个目标进发，才能同影山和牛岛这样的天才们站在同一水平线上，才能最终击败他们。而理解他的抱负，又能助他达到这个目标的，只有一个人——那个被他称作英雄的人。他孤注一掷地将未来系于那一个人，那一座城之上。而今天，是他离开日本的前一天，也是他即将再次见到Blanco的一天，今天将是这个未来篇章的起点。想到这样一层象征意义，及川愈感精神抖擞。

按夏令营宣传手册上的时间表看，Blanco本该十点钟来，可是他等到接近十二点都没见着Blanco的影子。他一开始猜想Blanco是被困在了其他几个场馆里，无法及时到他所在的场地和组别进行指导。可他趁着午饭时间在体育馆附近四处探访了一圈，依旧一无所获。一种不祥的预感悄然滋生，他连忙自我安慰地想着只是因为阿根廷人与日本人不同的守时观念，或者Blanco先生把时间记成了下午，直到他的目光扫到体育馆正门的揭示板——他发现一个体育馆的清洁工正在擦掉Blanco的名字。及川顿感五雷轰顶，连忙截住那个快要离开的工作人员问道：“你怎么擦掉Blanco先生的名字呀？难道他已经走了吗？”

“领导让我擦的，说他今天不来了。”

“这…这怎么可以。”及川的声音小得像是自言自语。熟悉的焦虑感涌上心头，他握紧双拳，努力保持镇定。“他为什么不来了？他现在在哪儿？”

“我咋可能清楚这个？”清洁工无奈地指向身后排球协会办公室的方向。“你去问问坐那个房间里的人，副会长今天在。他应该知道是怎么回事。”

“多谢！”说完他便转身离开。

及川没走多远就迎面撞上了牛岛——他现在最不想碰上的人。他不想让牛岛知道自己正被负面情绪席卷。这让他回忆起预选赛后仙台体育馆冷冰冰的长廊。在球场上，他被迫将这一面展现给牛岛太多太多次。

“及川。”牛岛招呼道。“你怎么了？”

“我没事。”及川声音烦躁。

“那就好。”牛岛说，不知怎的，这让及川更生气了。“我想问你有没有看到我——”

“你现在能不能离我远点！不要烦我也不要挡我的路！”

牛岛眨了眨眼，似乎没搞懂发生了什么。但他只是说了句“行。”，而后稍稍侧身让开。

及川立刻目不斜视地掠过牛岛，朝办公室的方向奔去。

“Blanco先生去哪儿了！”这是及川推门而入的第一句话，他知道自己听起来很粗鲁，可他现在心急如焚，完全顾不上礼仪。坐在办公室里的排协副会长先是愣了一下，然后笑着回答：

“Blanco先生的行程有变化，已经退出了这次活动。”

“行程有变化？他出什么事了吗？他现在还在日本吗？”

“抱歉，我不能向你透露Blanco先生的具体行程，那是他的个人隐私。”

“求求您，和他见面是我当初来夏令营工作的目的，这与我的未来事业关系重大。”及川深鞠一躬，语气恳切。

“你认识Blanco先生吗？”

“认识。我之前在仙台和他见过面，他…他的话语激励了我，我当时正处在一个比较困难的时期，但是他理解我并且看穿了我的动机。”他的确只与Blanco只有两面之缘，若是平时，及川轻松地撒一个小谎便能解决问题，可焦虑阻碍了他通畅运行的思维，他知道自己的话并没有说服力。

“所以你是他的粉丝咯。”副会长不以为然，显然不觉得及川说的情况算“认识”。

“是，但是我——”

“我们联系了国家队主教练云雀田吹先生，他下午会和助教火烧呼太郎先生一同莅临指导，替代Blanco先生的缺席。我相信你的学生们会为此感到庆幸的。”副会长打断了及川，一边整理桌上的文件一边说。

“我会向我的学生传达这个消息。”及川努力克制着自己的情绪。“但这不是我想要讨论的话题。”

副会长将一叠文件装入随身包，站起身，走到及川面前说：“如果你没有别的问题，我得先去3楼开会了，这个办公室也会锁上。”见及川的脸上写着不甘心，他又语重心长地加上一句：“云雀先生和火烧先生现在是日本排坛的一号人物，如果你的目标是国家队，他们对于你的事业会比Blanco先生更有帮助，你下午可以试着找他们聊聊——”副会长扫了扫栗发青年挂在胸前的工作标牌，这才记清了名字。“——及川君。”

及川干笑了一声。“谢谢，不用了，他们与我无关。”说完便转身离去。

及川感觉自己如堕冰窟，身体如同行尸走肉一般机械而僵硬。精神状态也浑浑噩噩。好在由于时间表的改变，下午的Field Day活动被替换成了国家队教练组的集中示范训练与讲座。他得以轻松蒙混过关，不用专心致志地应付小朋友。他在工作时完全心不在焉。焦虑感依旧没有散去，反而愈演愈烈。他对这一次的会面盘算和期待了很久，为此准备了许多亟待解答的问题，关于他的未来，关于阿根廷联赛，也关于Blanco本人的动向。及川了解到Blanco在离开红隼以后没有立刻找下家，而是四处旅游，忙于各种活动，最近传言他将回国同CA San Juan签约，这是让及川决定去圣胡安试训的一个重要考量，可这依旧是不确定的事情，他还是时常思考万一是假新闻该当如何。尽管他已下定决心，然孤身一人远渡重洋终非易事，就像是在雾天里顺着一股他望不到终点的绳索攀登峭壁。他笃信这条绳索通向顶峰，但他仍然需要一个肯定。一个来自站在顶峰，同时看得见这条绳索的人的肯定。一直以来，他对未来的憧憬模糊了一切担忧与疑虑，这个突然的转折让他潜意识里的恐惧彻底释放了出来。期望落空本就令人烦躁，而在远行的当口期望落空，像是有着不顺利的意味，也像是一个厄运的征兆。及川讨厌坏征兆。这让他想到同白鸟泽比赛前遇上的诸如手机信号断开，下雨，或见到蜘蛛等细小的问题，每每如此，“这难道代表我们还会再输一次吗？”总会在他脑子里一闪而过，那不过是荒唐的，转瞬即逝的念头，及川也明白那是无稽之谈，但他们最后的确是输了，一次又一次。输球带来的挫败感像溺水一般让他窒息——想到此处，及川感到呼吸不畅，焦虑就像喂了肥料的藤蔓一般恣意生长，攀附上他的内心，轻易地将他最痛苦的回忆勾取出来——他想到输球后他总会看到的，网对面牛岛若利的脸。那时他刚进初中，在宫城县预选赛决赛结束的哨音响起后，及川累得体力不支，双腿一软趴在球场上，愤恨地抬起头，正好隔着网对上一个默然的凝视。他的姿势如此狼狈，而网对面的牛岛站得笔直，如同天神一般屹立不倒。当他被焦虑席卷时，焦虑总是指引他想到那张冷漠的脸，那张六年如一日，岿然不动的脸。那张无论及川说什么，做什么，都无法掀起波澜的脸。小牛若有什么资格轻易搅乱他的情绪？这不公平，这太不公平了！及川感到恐慌，愤怒和不甘心。正当此时，体育馆门口响起一阵咣啷的开门声，及川循声望去，出现在门口的正是那个扰乱他心神的人。牛岛的胸膛微微起伏，额角有几滴汗珠，显然是跑过来的。副会长的声音在这时响起。

“牛岛选手？你来这里干什么？中午不是通知了下午你们负责的活动全部取消了嘛。”

“副会长。云雀教练。火烧教练。”牛岛向他们一一打了招呼，体育馆因为这个突然的闯入者而变得鸦雀无声。牛岛的目光缓缓落到及川身上。及川咬紧了嘴唇，这个该死的小牛若为什么非得在他情绪不稳定时出现，难道是故意来嘲笑他戏弄他的吗。牛岛重新看向教练们，深深鞠了一躬。“失礼了，有点急事。”下一秒，牛岛已经跑到他的座位旁边，抓住他的手就往外冲。

-

“你干嘛！！放手啊！！”及川左手提着挎包——幸好他把包放在了座椅旁边——右手被牛岛紧握着，一步一跌，跑得踉踉跄跄。

“对不起，时间很紧迫。”

牛岛在路口像踩了急刹一般突然停住，差点让及川因为惯性摔个狗啃泥。

“你有病啊！！”惊魂未定的及川用空出来的左手锤了锤牛岛的肩，感觉就像在锤钢筋铁臂一般毫无用处。右手奋力甩了甩，也完全甩不开牛岛的束缚。平日里他气力明明很大，今天却因为情绪的影响，做什么都使不上劲来。

牛岛挥手招了一辆出租车。车一停便一把将及川拉进后座。

“你干嘛啊！！出租车很贵的。”

“没事，我出钱——先生，请送我们去圣路加国际医院。”

“去那儿做什么？”

“去见你的英雄。”

医院门口有着大片绿地，出租车在绿地之外停下。一下车牛岛又拉着及川往前飞奔。

“太好了，还有接近四十分钟。”在穿过绿地时，牛岛看了看表，边跑边说。“我找我爸一同去食堂吃午饭，找了一圈都没看到人影。给他打电话才知道Blanco教练的身体出了一点状况，现在在医院。我立刻想到了你。你昨天说Blanco教练之于你就像我爸之于我，又说想要成为他那样的二传。你一定很想见到他。你中午那么暴躁是因为没有见到他的缘故。”

及川没有回应，他还处在一种震惊状态里，也不知是因为揪心Blanco的身体状况，还是讶异于牛岛方才的话语。他听到牛岛继续道：

“我向爸爸询问了探视时间，他说只有三点到四点一小时，我一看时间已经接近三点，所以我——”

“所以你就自顾自的跑来体育馆，又自顾自地把我拉去医院。完全不顾我还处于工作时间，也完全没问我是否愿意。”

“嗯。你说过他对你的未来很重要，我权衡之后觉得现在这份工作和你的未来相比不值一提，抱歉我没——”

“不用。”及川伸出食指，轻轻按在牛岛的嘴唇上，比出一个表示“安静”的手势。

这太不像他印象中的牛岛了。他印象中的白鸟泽队长，无聊刻板，从不逾矩。而现在站在他身边，牵着他右手的小牛若，却肯冒着得罪教练和排协的风险，只为让他同他的英雄见一面，只为助他在排球世界的未来畅通无阻。及川知道牛岛喜欢他。但喜欢不过是一种轻飘飘的感觉，何至于让牛岛把他说过的每一句话记得清清楚楚，并因此为他殚精竭虑？思及此处，这几日里他对牛岛的挑逗与讥讽，猜疑与撒气一一浮现在眼前，他忽然觉得有些愧疚。

“在这里等我。”及川站在医院门口，他看向牛岛的眼神十分柔和。

“去吧。”

-

空井崇正等在病房外，看到及川过来时还专程笑眯眯地挥手打招呼。“哟，及川君。这几天都没能和你说上话啊。”

及川点了点头，小声嘟囔了句谢谢。

“Jose，你有新访客啦。”空井崇一边打开房门一边说。“这位是及川徹君，他说你们之前见过面。”

Jose Blanco坐在病床上，左小腿至膝关节的部分被夹板牢牢固定着，他见到及川时了然地“噢”了一声，看起来精神状态还不错。

“是Tooru君啊，我记得他。”Blanco说。

“那你们慢聊，我改天再来看你。Adios Jose.”

“Adios Takashi! 改天请你喝酒！”

空井崇带上了房门，房间里现在只有及川和Blanco两个人。及川看着眼前对他微笑的Blanco教练，想到今日所历种种，只感一波三折实属不易，顿觉眼眶发酸，一时差点哭出来。好在他立刻想起自己还带着任务，这才没有情绪崩溃。

“Blanco先生！”及川终于开口。

“Jose就行。”

“好的，Jose，你还好吗？你的腿是什么情况？”

“今天上午下楼梯时摔了一跤，摔到了膝盖。由于长期打职业排球的缘故，我的膝盖一直磨损比较严重，这次摔倒牵引了旧伤，我发现无法直起腿来，感到十分不妙。我听说我的朋友Takashi也在东京，就给他打了电话，毕竟他是运动机能学和伤病康复方面的专家。他建议我去医院看看，我便去了。结果查出膝关节粘膜损伤和半月板撕裂，需要留院观察，所以我就在这里啦。”

及川点了点头，脑子里闪过岩泉对他的多次忠告。

“幸好我现在已经不打职排了。”Blanco继续道。“否则要根治半月板问题还真需要花很长时间。你也得注意这点啊，Tooru。我想你一定在顶级联赛打球，那就要好好养护自己的身体。”

“我要去阿根廷打球了，明天就走。”及川选择直入主题。

“噢？”惊讶只在Blanco的脸上停留了一秒钟，很快便化成了哈哈大笑。“那真是个令人惊喜的意外。”

“我想做你的学生，Jose。我报名了CA San Juan的试训，因为我在排球杂志上看到新闻，说这支球队可能在不久后与你签约。请告诉我这是真的。”

Blanco笑得更开心了，他甚至忍不住拍了拍病床旁边的扶手。“是真的。”他最后说。

紧绷的心弦在这一刻终于松弛下来。太阳升起，驱散了山腰的雾霾。站在山顶的那个人的确看到了这条绳索，并且愿意助他一臂之力。 那仍是一条未知的路，但及川面前的视野变得异常开阔明晰。

他只需要继续往前，就足够了。

是这样吗？

-

牛岛若利站在医院的门口。他看着及川缓缓下了楼梯。及川的姿态很放松，眉头却轻蹙，似是在思索着什么。他很快便抬起头，对上牛岛的视线。牛岛正要伸手打招呼，及川却在下一秒向他跑来，给了他一个猝不及防的拥抱。

牛岛不明白发生了什么。及川的头埋在他的肩膀，柔软的卷发扫过他的脸颊与脖子，让他感到有些发痒。他僵硬地伸出手拍了拍及川的后背，及川稍稍偏过头，嘴唇掠过肩胛骨，在他的颈窝留下了一个隐晦的轻吻，而后终于放开了他。

“我们走吧。”及川说。

“去哪儿？”牛岛不解。

“去哪儿都行。你不是想带我去约会吗？”及川挑眉。“还是说你有别的安排，我扰乱了你珍贵的计划？那我先走了。”他作势要走，却被牛岛一把拦住了腰。

“不，我没有别的安排。”

“我今天余下的时光想同你一起度过，你对此有意见吗？”

“没有，我很荣幸。”

-

“那家法餐馆的确不错。事实上，我很喜欢。”及川诚实地评价。他右手抚上牛岛的脸，轻轻啄了一下高个青年的嘴唇。“谢谢你带我去。”

“我知道你喜欢。”牛岛揽过及川的肩，以深吻回应他的挑逗。

及川双手揪住牛岛的前襟，伸出舌头与他纠缠。这样的吻，他们今天已有过数次，可及川似是想要把前几日欠下的都补回来一般，无论多少次都觉得不够。不远处，海浪拍打礁石的声音若隐若现。彩虹大桥的灯光照在二人身上，如同施加一个善意的凝视。他们依偎在一起，就像一对真正的恋人一样。

“我要出国了，小牛若。”及川缓缓起身，用手背擦了擦唇上残留的唾液，语调异常温柔。“我要去阿根廷了。”

“嗯，我听说了。”

“你知道？”

“我爸提起过，说你在考虑。”

“你爸是在警告你，而你显然没听。”及川的手掠过牛岛的耳廓，轻轻捏了捏他的耳垂。“我不仅仅是考虑，我机票已经买好，很快就要走了。”

“嗯。”

“我不打算异地恋哦。”他的手来到了牛岛的脖子之下，手指绕着他的锁骨摩挲打圈。

“嗯。”

“为什么你只会‘嗯’？”及川停下亲昵的动作，恼怒地望向牛岛的眼睛，牛岛的眼神依旧平和如斯。

“我不知该说些什么。‘我喜欢你’和‘我想和你交往’这些你都听过了。你又说不喜欢我重复同一句话太多次。”

“你不难过吗？”

牛岛沉吟片刻。“阿根廷联赛的实力很强，而且你能在你喜欢的教练手下打球，我为你感到高兴。”

及川像是心底某处挨了一记锤，闷痛得有些不是滋味。他站起身，往海岸的方向走了几步。入夜的东京湾有一种奇特的肃穆感。桥对岸，矗立在钢筋森林里的东京铁塔映出一座荧红，同高楼大厦的层层窗口里散出的各色灯光交相辉映，氤氲出一片迷幻的色彩。及川睁大了眼，想要将这样的景色刻入记忆。几天后的同一时刻，他将处在万里之外的地球另一端，经历完全不同的季节，语言与文化，在他身边的也将是完全不同的人，意识到这点仍让他感觉有些不真实。他不自觉地将手臂轻轻抬高，任湿润的海风吹进他的袖口。“小牛若。”他轻唤。“抱住我。”

牛岛闻声上前，轻柔而果断地搂住他的腰。在肌肤相触的一刹那，及川向后仰去，手臂也松弛下来，软塌塌的搭在牛岛的手臂上。他平时在牛岛面前总是全副武装，时刻警惕，不愿留下任何破绽。可是今晚，他却像露出肚皮的刺猬一般，自觉地卸下了所有防备。牛岛温暖的气息笼罩了他的全身，沉实的怀抱既让他感到平静安全，又让他感到难以自持，内心涌动的情感似乎时刻都会澎湃而出。及川深吸一口气，全神贯注地去感受，去刻印。他知道，在未来的某一瞬间，他一定会再次想起这一时刻，他难得的，彻底的，自愿失控的时刻。

失控的感觉，实在是太美妙了。

但他同时知道，他不能永远沉溺于这个怀抱，这种感觉里。在决定卸下防备前，他便早已算好：之所以敢如此放肆，是因为一切快乐皆有时限。

“什么时候走。我想去送你。”牛岛说。

及川闭上了眼睛。“一周以后。夏令营还有一天结束，然后我会回仙台收拾整顿，航班在8月11日晚出发。”

“你会想念我吗？”牛岛问。

“最好不会。”

“我会想念你。”

及川挣扎着转过身，看向牛岛的眼神里半是气恼半是无奈。

“因为你是笨蛋！傻瓜！无可救药！”

牛岛只是看着及川，没有说话。及川猛地将他拉近，压上他的双唇，给了他一个有些粗暴的吻。

“告诉我，小牛若。”及川的双手顺势滑向牛岛的后颈，拨弄起他后脑勺的发尾。“你究竟想从我这里得到什么？”

“我想和你一起打排球。”

“除了这个。”

“我想和你交往。”

“你知道我不能答应你——除了这个呢？”

“我……喜欢你？”

“但那得有一个目的。而我看不到你的目的。”

牛岛皱起眉。“我不明白你在说什么。我只是喜欢你。”

“所以你是‘为了喜欢而喜欢’的类型吗。”及川轻轻笑了几声。“可爱。”

如果及川是好孩子，他应该在这时候说“不要把时间浪费在我身上了，去找别人吧。”，但他不是，甚至光是想象牛岛和其他人在一起都会让他莫名不爽，于是他不仅又给了牛岛一个潮湿的舌吻，还把手伸进了牛岛的T恤，抚摸起了他胸口和腰侧的肌肉。触电一般的感觉让他有些上头，他向前跨一步，想要将下半身也与牛岛的紧紧相贴，但这样的亲密没能持续太久，牛岛双手扶住他的肩，缓缓推开了他。

“噢，我是不是有些过火了。”及川意犹未尽地喘息。“差点忘了我们现在还在外面。”

“不是这个原因。”牛岛说。“是时间太晚了。现在已经接近凌晨，你明天还得工作。”

“送我回酒店。”及川命令道。

“嗯。”

于是他们在酒店门口拥吻。由于亲吻太久，在分开时，及川的嘴唇有些红肿。他的双手依然揪着牛岛的衣袖不愿松开，望向他的眼神里写满了留恋与不舍。

“明天见，及川。”牛岛在及川额上印下一个吻，最后说。

牛岛走了不到两百米，忽然听到及川喊他名字，他疑惑的转过身，却再一次被及川扑上来紧紧抱住，头埋进他的胸口。

“这是怎么了？我们明天不是还会见面吗？”牛岛抚摸着及川的卷发，柔声道。

或许，或许，及川想。他现在应该邀请牛岛和他一起进他的酒店房间，牛岛应该会答应，牛岛说不定能明白他的潜台词。他方才一定是动了心思，才会把牛岛叫住，如果对象是其他人，这句话本来应当很好说出口，但是，此时此刻，明天，但是——

“你说得对。”及川从牛岛的怀中抽出身来，微笑道。“明天见，小牛若。”

-

“小岩，我——”及川蜷缩在被子里，双手握着手机打字。“我觉得我完了。”

他按下发送键，等了近半小时未收到回复，他又写：“这是上天给我开的恶劣玩笑吗？我该怎么办？”他翻过身，平躺在床上，睁眼盯着天花板，过了一会儿又查看手机，仍然没有回复提醒。岩泉在LINE上的最后上线时间定格在两小时前。

小岩一定是睡了，毕竟他明天有考试，说不定需要早起。及川想。他知道自己问出的问题并没有答案，即使是小岩，大概对此也无能为力。他将自己的头埋进枕头里，尝试入睡，却一夜无眠。

-


	5. Act I - v.

v.

第二天一大早，牛岛便来到了体育馆。他今天只需要选择性地参加下午临近结束时的一点收尾工作，根本不用这么早到。驱使他早到的，是一种名叫“直觉”的东西，牛岛本以为自己缺乏这种能力，当天童向他讲解自己的拦网方式时，他完全不明白个中原理。可是今日他甫一醒来，便不自觉地回想起昨夜及川与他分别的画面，他反复咀嚼及川最后的话语，不对劲的异样感愈加清晰。或许这就是天童所说的“第六感”吧，他想。他兀自走向及川平时带的小组，却发现教练席上坐着的是他完全不认识的人。

“你是谁？及川呢？”牛岛径直走到那个人面前问。

“牛岛选手。真是难得一见。”那人认出了他。“我不知道你说的及川是谁，我刚开始工作，只负责今天的训练。”

“及川老师今天不来啦。”正在练习扣球的小朋友们听到牛岛的声音，纷纷停下了动作。

“他一开始就说过只在这里呆五天啊。”

“昨天一早他还答应我们训练结束之后参加我们为他准备的小型告别会呢，瑞树酱提议的。”

“对哦我们还准备了礼物。”

“但是牛岛选手突然出现把及川老师拉走了。都是牛岛选手的错。”

“是你的错！”

小朋友你一言我一语地叽叽喳喳，牛岛却只感觉愈发焦躁。

“对不起。”牛岛道歉。“你们知道及川去哪儿了吗？”

“不知道。”孩子们纷纷摇头。“他没说过，应该是回家了吧。”

“牛岛！”不远处传来一声呵斥。“怎么又是你在扰乱秩序！”牛岛抬头一看，昨天目睹他大庭广众之下把及川拉走的排协副会长正对他怒目而视。牛岛无视了他的斥骂，眼光落在站在副会长身边的人上。

“若利，我们出去说话。”空井崇走到牛岛跟前，拍了拍他的肩，看起来有些许担忧。

-

“我在找及川。”

“没事的，若利。”空井崇安慰道。“你打及川君电话试试看。”

“我没有要他电话。”牛岛说，大概是因为看到了父亲一脸无语的表情，他又加上一句。“我只是觉得没必要，毕竟每天都能见面。我本来打算今天结束之前问他。”

“好吧，好吧。”空井无奈地摇头，从衣兜里掏出自己的手机。“你这个爹有时候还是有点用处的——我有及川君的联系方式。”

牛岛没有问缘由，拿起手机便拨过去，他尝试拨了很多次，却无论如何都无法拨通。

“及川君说不定把我的号码屏蔽了，你试试用你自己的——”空井正想办法时，手机忽然响了起来，他定睛一看，屏幕显示的来电人是Jose Blanco——啊，他怎么没想到呢。空井拍了拍自己的额头。

“Hola Takashi!”

“Hola Jose! 你恢复得还好吗？”

“非常好！医生建议我保守治疗，我明天就能出院啦。你到时候有空吗？听说涉谷有一家居酒屋评价很不错。”

“明晚我在仙台，后天应该没问题。”

“那就后天，一言为定。”

“对了Jose。”空井崇索性直接问。“你知道及川君的动向吗？”

“Tooru？什么动向？你问这个干嘛？”

“呃。事实上，嗯。”空井试图好好组织语言。“总之，我儿子想知道他现在在哪儿。找不到他人影了，打电话也打不通。所以我就，我只能，我想你或许知道。”他听起来一点都不可疑，一点都不。

“噢，啊—— OK，我明白了。”Jose在电话那一头大笑，这让空井崇感觉有些尴尬。“我想他现在应该在机场。”

“什么？机场！”

“是的，12点的飞机。你们动作快点说不定还能赶上。”

-

及川坐在行李箱上，望着手机里数个显示为“空井教练”的未接来电发呆。

他知道那是牛岛打来的电话，但他完全不愿接。他讨厌告别，也许正是因为讨厌告别，他才将机票定在这个大家都很忙的一天。告别总是让他感到情绪化，在家人面前情绪化倒也罢了，若是在牛岛面前——

就这样结束吧。他想。

他闭上眼，仍然无法停止回味昨晚的一切。失控的感觉让他上瘾，也让他心有余悸。他不知道在爱情即将绽放的那一刻亲手扼杀，使一切戛然而止，是否是最正确的处理方式，可他也无暇细思。或许是因为他不想沉沦与此，或许是害怕束缚，或许是他恶劣地想在牛岛的心上留下烙印。他想要指着牛岛哈哈大笑，笑他玩火自焚，可他现在却感觉玩火自焚的那个人其实是他自己。

该死，及川越想越不是滋味，今天明明应当是开心的一天，为什么他会想些与他的未来无关的事情，为什么他为此感到难受，而更可气的是，为什么到头来，难过的仍然只有他一个人。

“徹——”沉浸在思考中的及川忽然听到有人唤他名字，他认出了那是猛的声音，知道那是从仙台赶来送他的家人们。他抬起头，看到爸爸拖着一个大行李箱，妈妈和姐姐正朝他招手，阿猛又喊了一声他的名字，一切正如计划，可当他注意到站在阿猛身边的人时，却惊讶得睁圆了双眼，深吸了一口气——

“你坐姿很优美啊，及川。”花卷贵大指着及川的行李箱说。

“及川那么重，肯定会把他的行李箱坐坏。”松川一静不客气地吐槽。

“垃圾川才管不了这个，毕竟他连托运行李都要妈妈帮忙收拾。”岩泉笑道。

“你们！”及川望向前来送他的好友们，激动地喊道。“你们怎么也来了！不是都说今天来不了吗！”

“为什么不能来啊。你不欢迎我们吗。”松川道。

“对啊，你妈租了一辆小巴才好不容易载上了所有人呢。”花卷补充。及川妈妈在一旁笑着点头。

“不，不是，我只是——”及川摇头，他感到自己的声音在颤抖。

“啊，我的错。”岩泉摆了摆手。“忘了告诉你我们决定推迟原定在今天的一些安排。我们觉得还是来送你比较重要。”

“虽然你臭屁的样子很讨厌，但想到接下来很久都见不到这张脸了，还是会觉得很不习惯啊。”花卷道。

“没错——啊，哭了。”松川提醒他的另两位同行者。

“我没有！”及川揉了揉酸涩的眼角，不甘心地否认，可泪水却不听话地夺眶而出。他今天本来就在情绪崩溃的边缘，好友的到来更是让他百感交集。

“我算是明白及川为什么不想我们来送他了，大概是因为哭起来的样子很丑吧。”岩泉说。

“对哦，徹平时就特别注意形象。”阿猛添油加醋地说。

“超级臭美。”松川点头。

“喂！你们不准趁机吐槽我！”及川边抹眼泪边说。

及川妈妈上前去拥抱自己的儿子，爸爸和姐姐也对他叮咛嘱咐了一番，一行人前去将行李打包托运，一路上聊起及川高中时候的种种糗事，将及川逗得破涕为笑。

“总之，那天他练发球练到太迟，结果被锁在学校一整晚，第二天早上见到岩泉就抱着他哭。”花卷不顾及川的抗议，坚持对阿猛讲完了整个故事。

“诶！徹有在学校见到贞子吗！”阿猛问舅舅。

“小卷你太过分了——没有，贞子不会在学校里出现！”及川一边嚼着妈妈给他带来的牛奶面包一边气鼓鼓地说。

“说到这个，及川，我有东西要给你。”岩泉从双肩包里拿出一本书，将它递给及川。“你平时总是训练过量，完全不注意身体的承受能力，职业运动员身体负荷更重，长期这样下去会出问题的。我觉得你应该看看这本书。”

“呜呜呜小岩你对我太好了，还专门给我准备礼物。”及川接过书，粗略的看了看，标题写着《排球运动员科学训练指南》，作者是——“啊？！”及川突然大叫了一声。

“啊什么啊？一惊一乍的。”岩泉不解。

“空井崇。我知道这个人！”

“你当然应该知道这个人。我用这本书当训练教程用了好几年了。”

“我一般不会去注意作者嘛——对了小岩，你最后决定去哪所学校来着？”

“加州大学啊，加州大学尔湾分校，UCI。”

“噢。”及川恍然大悟地感叹道。“空井先生是在那里当教授吧。”

“对啊，亏你还记得这个。”

及川吞了一口口水，考虑起自己该不该把最近在夏令营里遇到空井这件事告诉岩泉，但是这意味着他必须聊到他与空井，牛岛乃至Jose的种种因缘际会，这太复杂了，或许应该等他某天思路清楚的时候再好好向小岩解释。

“垃圾川你发什么呆啊？”

“我没事。我会读这本书的。”

也许是空井崇这三个字提醒了及川，他拿出手机，空井——牛岛没再打电话过来。这意味着，真的结束了吧，他和小牛若之间的一切。他们已经行进到了安检队伍的末端。他很快会排队进候机厅，再过一会儿他便会上飞机，到了阿根廷以后他会买新的电话卡，牛岛将不能再联系上他，再深刻的情感，也总有一天会被时间抚平，直至不留痕迹。沉闷的痛楚随着这份领悟又一次淹没了他的心胸，让他感觉有些喘不过气。这时他的脑海里忽然闪过一个念头：小牛若说不定正在赶往机场，所以才没给他打电话。他抬起头，望向机场的大门，试图看看有无熟悉的身影，却一无所获。这让他很想嘲笑自己，明明已经擅自决定要彻底剪断情丝，为此不惜对牛岛撒谎，却还是忍不住在暗地里期待牛岛追来机场向他道别。一来一回，难道他以为小牛若是会读心的狗血肥皂剧男主角吗？简直是不讲道理嘛。然而及川不得不承认，他在恋爱里从来就不讲道理。他的感情就像几束绞在一起打了结的毛线团，无人能够厘清，包括他自己。

“你看起来不像没事的样子啊。”岩泉警觉地看着及川。他注意到及川在四处张望。这让他立刻联想起及川半夜发来的两条莫名其妙的短信，瞬间明白了什么。“不是吧你……我他妈真是服了。”岩泉翻了个白眼，这就是当及川徹的最好朋友会带给他的麻烦，他有时候真希望自己能有个更省事的，在某些问题上不那么一团糟的朋友，但及川徹就是及川徹。

“我们先和及川道别吧。他看起来可能需要一点个人时间。”岩泉对松川，花卷和及川的家人们说。他们同意了岩泉的提议，纷纷上前表达对及川的祝愿以后说了再见。

“多拍点照片啊。”花卷道。

“吃了正宗的阿根廷烤肉记得给我们说说味道怎么样。”松川挥手道。

“注意时间，别误机。”岩泉最后说。

所幸，及川最后并没有误机，但他也没等来自己期待的剧情。他在安检口等了将近一小时，等到临近登机了才申请通过紧急通道进入候机厅。他不明白自己在等什么，为什么等。牛岛若利没有出现，而即使他出现了，也不能改变什么，及川不肯接受他的爱意，也不会给他承诺，所以这到底有什么意义。难道他改变了想法，想要一个体面的分别？还是，他只是单纯地想见到他。及川试图想清楚时，一条来自陌生号码的短信出现在了他手机上。

“及川，你在哪儿？我在机场。”

及川抿紧嘴唇，狠狠锤了锤身旁的扶手，惹得一旁的乘务员都对他侧目而视。

他思忖半天，最终还是决定发送：“我已经登机了。”

过了一会儿，他收到回复。“好，祝你试训顺利。”

及川输入“谢谢”，然后删掉，又输入“再见”，然后又删掉。他不知道自己该回复什么，礼貌的话，恶毒的话，都无法让他按下发送键。在需要的时候，他明明是个巧舌如簧的人，可是遇上小牛若，让他发现自己居然有那么多无法表达的东西。直到广播提醒他即将起飞请把手机调到飞行模式，他仍旧什么都没能发出去。最后他索性拔掉了电话卡，向后仰躺在座椅上。

-

空井崇小心地调整了一下方向盘，大概是因为很久没有开过右舵车的缘故，他在驾驶时感觉不太顺手。他的车行驶在成田机场开往仙台的东北自动车道上，车里没有放音乐，也没有人说话，过分的安静让他有些不自在，他看了一眼坐在副驾驶座上的牛岛若利。牛岛抱着一个排球，表情木然。

“放心，我会对你妈保密的。”空井摸了摸儿子的头发。

“哦。”牛岛回应，听起来并不是特别在乎。

这让空井崇又担忧地看了一眼儿子。“你还好吗？若利。”

“我没事啊。”牛岛转头看向自己的父亲。空井崇担心他是强颜欢笑，但他的五官看起来很舒展，表情依然没有变化，似乎是真的没事。

“及川君的事情，我很抱歉，一开始对你夸口，结果最后也没能帮上你什么忙。”

“这没什么。”牛岛把球稍稍抛高，然后又稳稳接住。这样过了一会儿，他突然说：“我想及川应该很适合在阿根廷生活。”

“啊，我也这么觉得。”空井附和道。可是若利，你为什么偏要爱上及川君这样的人？他想。作为一个排球教练，他很欣赏及川。而作为一个父亲，看到自己的儿子将所有的感情能量耗费在这样一个人身上，简直像是见证一场灾难。但他了解若利固执的秉性，又终究是个开明的人，于是最后也没有多说什么。

“CA San Juan是一支很好的球队。我们以后一定还能在国际赛场上一拼高下。”牛岛继续说。

“希望如此。”趁着收费站减速的空隙，空井转过身好好观察了一下牛岛，他还是无法从牛岛的脸上找到难过或是受伤的神情，相反，牛岛的嘴角微微上扬，看起来简直像在微笑。不了解若利的人，一定会觉得他的反应很不可思议吧。空井想。这让他忍不住也跟着笑了起来。在牛岛小的时候，他时常担心儿子异于常人的情感机制会是他一生的诅咒，但现在看来，遇上特定的时机与特定的人，这样的机制也会成为他的保佑与祝福。

“到仙台以后我们去哪儿吃饭？”空井问道。

“我听说火车站附近的牛舌馆是个不错的地方。”

父子俩继续有一搭没一搭地说着闲话，汽车掠过沿途的森林与田地，驶入夜晚。

Act I fin.


End file.
